Alliance
by Daemonya le Psycholapinou
Summary: "Faire une alliance aurait presque pu être un plan intelligent. Si seulement vous n'étiez pas si désorganisés, englués dans vos rivalités et vos intérêts personnels. Je n'ai rien à craindre de vous, et lorsque je viendrais vous massacrer, aucune chance ne vous sera laissée."
1. Prélude - Lawn

**Bonjour ou bonsoir !**

 **Si vous avez déjà lu cette fiction auparavant, ne vous affolez pas de la disparition des quelques chapitres qui s'y trouvaient, je vais les reposter très bientôt ^^ Je voulais ajouter un prélude à sa réécriture, et en profiter également pour approfondir les émotions des personnages. Le prélude sera en quatre parties, chacune centrée sur l'un des personnages, il est normal qu'elles soient assez courtes mais les chapitres qui suivront seront plus longs ^^**

 **Cette fic a pour thématiques les chasseurs de primes, et les alliances. Si l'on voit beaucoup le deuxième point dans le manga, je trouve que le premier on n'en parle pas énormément alors je voulais l'approfondir. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Rating M puisque cette fic contiendra, bien que cela reste modéré, des lemons et de la violence. Elle contiendra aussi bien de la romance, que des rivalités, des amitiés, de l'humour et un peu d'angst.  
**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Prélude - Lawn : Affaires avec le Démon.

Sur l'archipel Sabaody, un imposant croiseur marine avait accosté la zone de non-droit, surprenant tant habitants que pirates, qui voyaient tout cela d'un mauvais œil. Néanmoins, personne ne se risquerait à s'approcher du navire dont la proue était à l'effigie d'une tête de chien. Le vice-amiral Monkey D. Garp, connu pour être un véritable démon avec les pirates, avait beau être âgé de plus de soixante-dix ans, son nom inspirait encore le respect et la crainte.

Si les environs étaient relativement vides depuis son amarrage, hors mis quelques marines qui allaient et venaient, on vit y monter une silhouette enveloppée d'un long manteau noir. Dès qu'il mit pied sur le pont, les marins présents se tendirent, la plupart raffermissant leur poigne sur leur fusil alors qu'ils le suivaient du regard. Le nouveau venu n'alla pas bien loin, une porte s'ouvrant sur le passage d'un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et au visage marqué d'une longue cicatrice recourbée autours de l'œil gauche.

Le vice-amiral se stoppa à quelques pas du jeune homme approchant de la trentaine en face de lui. Il avait été investi de plusieurs missions en venant ici, l'une étant la mise en place d'une opération concernant un criminel que la marine poursuivait depuis des dizaines d'années, et l'autre la prise de contact avec cette personne. Et il n'en avait pas entendu que du bien de la part de ses confrères, la plupart l'ayant mis en garde, bien que la légende vivante qu'il était n'ait pas tant à craindre.

Il le surplombait sans peine, pourtant le type en face de lui pouvait déjà être jugé comme grand de taille, dépassant le mètre quatre vingt dix. Son aura était plus discrète par ailleurs, cependant le marine pouvait sentir qu'il était très détendu malgré l'atmosphère peu amicale qui l'entourait. Si son équipage n'en avait entendu parlé que récemment dans le cadre de la mission, Garp connaissait cette affaire depuis bien longtemps. Depuis ses quatorze ans, la marine planifiait de l'exécuter, et pourtant ils laissaient traîner les choses. À présent, treize années plus tard, il était toujours là. Il avait su se rendre utile et rester en vie, rendant la tâche de s'en débarrasser plus délicate et sujette à controverses.

Pour sa part, le vice amiral s'était fait un avis depuis longtemps. La marine avait parfois besoin de recourir à des moyens extrêmes pour maintenir l'ordre, au point cette fois-là de recourir à l'exécution de deux de leurs meilleurs officiers, accusés de trahison sans qu'aucun détail n'ait été délivré à autres que les plus hauts gradés. Il était néanmoins plus délicat d'exécuter des enfants, et à présent les informations qu'il détenait pouvaient devenir un danger, bien qu'il n'ait jamais menacé de s'en servir. En plongeant dans ces iris rouges pourtant, Garp savait qu'en aucun cas la marine ne devait faire confiance à cet homme, et la tournure que prenaient les choses ne lui plaisait pas. Ils forgeaient leur propre épée de Damoclès en n'allant pas jusqu'au bout et pensant maîtriser la situation.

Cependant, les ordres demeuraient les ordres, et ceux-là ne justifiaient pas qu'il ne s'y plie pas. Sans cesser de le dévisager, Garp prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entamer la conversation :

\- Pour commencer j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu fais sur cet archipel.

\- Du fait que vous soyez ici j'imagine que cela arrange la marine ?

Il venait de proprement éluder sa question. Cela n'échappa cependant pas au vice amiral qui insista :

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, et le regard de Garp ne put s'empêcher de suivre l'imposante faux sanglée dans son dos. La lame noire et recourbée brillait au soleil, ne laissant rien présager de bon. Pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas ce dont il devait se méfier chez lui en premier lieu.

\- La concentration de pirates sur cet archipel est plus importante que sur les autres îles de Grand Line, je passe juste me remplir les poches.

Ah ça il se les remplissait, d'après les registres il avait commencé à servir la marine dès ses quinze ans et n'avait cessé de leur livrer des pirates. Raison principale pour laquelle le Gouvernement ne l'avait pas encore fait exécuter, pensant certainement l'avoir à leur botte... Pourtant en le voyant ainsi en face de lui, Garp se doutait qu'il devait lui aussi s'être forgé dans l'art de la manipulation. Le visage qui ne laissait pas transparaître d'émotions, comme taillé dans la glace, l'attitude désinvolte, les mots bien choisis... tout cela lui rappelait d'anciens ennemis ayant menacé la marine. Il n'insista pas pour autant, se contentant de dire pour faire partir au plus vite cet énergumène de son navire :

\- Puisque tu es sur cet archipel, le Gouvernement compte orienter tes cibles sur la "génération terrible". La plupart sont concentrés sur cet archipel en ce moment même, et se préparent à aller poursuivre leurs méfaits dans le Nouveau Monde.

Transmettre cet ordre faisait légèrement grincer des dents le vice-amiral. Son petit-fils était après tout l'une des fameuses supernovae ayant mis les pieds sur l'archipel. Néanmoins, suite à ses agissements il savait que Luffy s'était mis à dos le Gouvernement, tout comme ces autres criminels, il était logique que la marine commence à activement tenter de l'arrêter. Enfin, ce môme n'était pas n'importe qui, et il l'avait entraîné lui-même dans son enfance, même s'il n'avait pas pris le chemin que son grand-père aurait espéré de lui, il se doutait que le chasseur de primes en face de lui ne l'aurait pas si facilement, si ce n'était pas tout simplement au-dessus de ses capacités.

Il vit le jeune homme froncer les sourcils, dont la pigmentation noire assombrissait d'autant plus son regard. Il pouvait deviner que, compte tenu de la difficulté qu'avait la marine à pourchasser ces supernovae, ce ne serait pas une mince affaire. Le vice-amiral connaissait les grandes lignes de sa stratégie, s'en prenant à des cibles isolées et peu dangereuses, mais les rookies avait pour la plupart un équipage solide les accompagnant. En vérité lui demander cela, c'était lui demander de s'exposer au danger. Mais c'était certainement les intentions du Gouvernement, si le chasseur de primes s'en débarrassait tant mieux, et s'il mourait, bon débarras. Et ils ne laissaient aucun temps de préparation, puisqu'il était déjà sur place.

\- Je vois... très bien je vais m'en occuper.

Aucune contestation, même s'il sentait bien qu'il n'adhérait pas à l'idée, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de protester. Relevant la tête, faisant légèrement glisser la capuche qui la couvrait, son interlocuteur reprit d'un ton détendu malgré la situation peu avantageuse dans laquelle le marine le mettait :

\- Si c'est tout je peux disposer ?

Garp hocha la tête, l'observant se détourner dans un mouvement de cape réprimé par les sangles de sa faux, et s'éloigner avec un léger bruit métallique provenant des nombreuses boucles de ses bottes noires. Sous les regards des autres marines présents sur le pont, il redescendit à terre pour s'éloigner, prenant la direction de la zone touristique de Sabaody. Une fois sur place, le chasseur de primes pénétra dans l'un des hôtels à l'enseigne un peu miteuse pour rejoindre l'étage. Tout en gravissant les escaliers, il entendit comme une explosion en provenance d'un des appartements, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça, ayant d'autres objectifs en tête. Pénétrant dans l'une des chambres sans même frapper, il fut directement accueilli par un ton de reproche :

\- Eh bien Lawn ça t'en aura pris du temps !

Il tourna le regard vers sa cadette, une jeune femme aux cheveux du même jais que les siens, qu'elle avait noués en deux tresses fixées haut sur son crâne. Elle était assise à un petit bureau, occupée à entretenir l'une de ses armes : un petit cercle de métal capable de trancher un doigt si l'on se montrait imprudent en le manipulant. A côté, plus discret qu'elle et assis sur le lit, se tenait le benjamin de la fratrie, un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans dont le visage était en partie couvert par un masque.

\- Le point de rendez-vous n'était pas à la porte d'à côté, répondit-il nonchalamment.

Semblant se contenter de cette réponse, elle enchaîna :

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient cette fois ?

\- Ils m'ont simplement désigné des cibles spécifiques...

Il les jaugea chacun du regard. Pour leur avoir appris lui-même à se défendre, il savait qu'ils étaient encore très loin d'avoir le niveau requis pour affronter n'importe quel pirate. D'ordinaire, il était là pour s'assurer que la situation ne dérape pas, mais compte tenu des cibles qu'on lui désignait, à la moindre erreur il risquait de se retrouver avec deux cadavres sur les bras. Refuser les directives de la marine n'était pas une option, mais il savait comment cela se terminerait s'il surestimait leurs compétences. Ils n'avaient pas le niveau, et il n'avait pas le temps de remédier à cela.

S'il voulait attraper ces supernovae sans finir la tête tranchée en place publique, il allait falloir la jouer plus finement que cela...

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette première partie ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, cela fait plaisir et aide à s'améliorer !**

 **A la prochaine et bonne journée/soirée ^^**


	2. Prélude - Saltz

**Hey ~**

 **Voici la seconde partie du prélude ^^**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Prélude - Saltz : Rouages et Berrys.

Au sein du petit poste de marine du groove 62, un homme en uniforme d'une quarantaine d'années était occupé à enfumer ses voisins à l'aide d'un gros cigare. Le moustachu était avachi dans son siège, tiré près du comptoir d'accueil destiné aux transferts des primes, et prenait un malin plaisir à faire tousser la jeune recrue chargée du nettoyage pendant que le large hall était désert. Depuis le début de la matinée, très peu de civils étaient venus déposer des plaintes, et encore moins avait-il vu l'ombre d'un chasseur de primes, alors qu'ils étaient pourtant nombreux sur cet archipel. Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous si incompétents ? Quoiqu'il en soit, enquiquiner un peu le bleu qui ne pipait mot avait au moins le mérite de le divertir.

La porte à double battants de l'entrée finit enfin par s'ouvrir sur quelqu'un. Se redressant sur son siège, le marine reprit un peu de sérieux avant de vite déchanter. Bah, ce n'était qu'un mioche, encore rien de palpitant. Si ça se trouvait c'en était encore un qui voulait des informations pour son orientation de plus tard. Si c'était pour se retrouver avec des boulets comme celui qui opinait du chef en disant amen à toutes les corvées qu'on lui refilait...

Le quarantenaire haussa néanmoins un sourcil en constatant que le gosse de dix-sept ans traînait derrière lui un type solidement ligoté. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? En plus il galérait un peu étant donné le rapport de poids, mais finit tout de même par l'atteindre, plaquant un avis de recherche sur le comptoir. Sur la photographie figurait un pirate brun au visage barré d'une grande cicatrice en forme de croix, qui correspondait effectivement à l'homme inconscient, sentant légèrement le roussi, laissé à même le carrelage.

\- Jaegen aux marins rouges, et il me vaut 26 millions de Berry...

Dévisageant un instant le petit gabarit en face de lui, aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et qui avait l'air de tout sauf d'un combattant - il n'était même pas armé tiens ! - le marin éclata de rire.

\- Attends t'es pas sérieux là ? Tu l'as trouvé où ce gaillard ? En train de décuver sur le trottoir ?!

Il se vit renvoyer un air mauvais de la part du gamin en face de lui, ce qui atténuait tout de suite le fasciés angélique qu'on lui aurait associé au premier abord.

\- Ça vous regarde peut-être ? Je vous signale que c'est pas vous qui avez réussi à l'attraper.

On entendit le marqueur du marine crisser alors que celui-ci barrait l'avis de recherche et l'indiquait comme capturé. D'un seul coup, il avait très envie d'aller l'étrangler ce blondinet. Pour qui il se prenait hein ? S'il n'était pas coincé là, il l'aurait fait et avec cent fois plus d'honneur que lui ! Deux autres marines vinrent se saisir du corps inconscient, tandis que l'adolescent le fixait toujours d'un air insolent.

\- Bon alors vous me le donnez mon argent ?

C'est que le soldat, ça l'écorchait lui de se dire qu'il allait remettre une telle somme entre les mains d'un gosse mal éduqué qui l'avait certainement soit volé à un véritable chasseur de primes, soit surpris alors qu'il piquait un roupillon dans un coin. Il fallait dire que ce "Jaegen aux mains rouges" était surtout connu pour aller mettre le grabuge de son côté pendant que l'équipage auquel il appartenait était à quais.

Néanmoins, sans preuves, le marine était tout simplement obligé de remettre la somme à celui qui lui avait ramené le corps. Et bon sang ce que ça le faisait bouillir sur place ! Parce qu'il se serait bien abstenu, et aurait bien renvoyé ce mioche chez lui d'un bon coup de pied dans le derrière !

Se levant de son siège, le quarantenaire se rendit dans une salle arrière, à l'abri des regards, où les sommes prévues pour les primes étaient conservées bien à l'abri dans des coffres forts. Il se saisit de plusieurs sacs de berry, avant de revenir vers le blondinet qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

Lorsqu'il déposa l'argent sur le bois peint de blanc et bleu, aux couleurs fétiches des marines, l'adolescent s'en saisit rapidement et, au grand malheur de son interlocuteur, s'amusa à tout recompter. Et il prit bien son temps, mettant les billets de côté, et faisant tinter chacune des pièces. Il finit par conclure d'un ton qui irrita d'autant plus son interlocuteur ayant déjà les nerfs à vif :

\- Y'a pas l'compte.

Le marine grogna, se mit à recompter à son tour, avant de constater qu'effectivement il manquait un petit millier de berry. Tout cela était déjà bien plus que sa paye du mois, et ce gamin osait encore ce plaindre ! Mis en rogne, le soldat retourna composer le code d'accès, et en sortir la somme manquante. Une fois qu'il eut tout bien en main, l'adolescent esquissa un sourire insolent, avant de le glisser dans le sweat jaune, aux manches et poches noires, qui le vêtait. Il se détourna ensuite d'un pas vif, l'air satisfait tandis que l'homme dans son dos le fusillait du regard, ayant l'amère impression qu'il le roulait dans la farine.

Une fois dehors, le blond prit le chemin du centre marchand le plus proche en réalisant des comptes dans sa tête. Le prix du voyage jusqu'à l'archipel n'avait pas été donné, et il avait en particulier compté sur la présence de nombreux pirates à fortes primes pour renflouer ses caisses. Néanmoins, il n'était pas évident d'en isoler un, et ensuite l'attraper. Il lui restait encore la note de l'hôtel à payer, et l'entretien de ses armes pouvait vite s'avérer très coûteux.

En soit, il n'estimait pas la prime qu'il venait de récupérer comme bien importante, elle suffirait tout juste à couvrir ses dépenses actuelles. Pour s'en prendre à des pirates plus coriaces, et éventuellement plus nombreux, il fallait impérativement qu'il améliore son armement. Mais là encore, le problème de l'argent se posait, l'enfonçant dans un véritable cercle vicieux.

Soupirant, le garçon mit la somme qu'il lui restait à disposition en considérant ses dettes actuelles dans un coin de son esprit, s'arrêtant devant un magasin de pièces détachées. Poussant la porte décorée de rouages soulignant le titre de l'enseigne, il pénétra à l'intérieur sans même prendre la peine de saluer le gérant. Il fila plutôt directement se perdre entre les rayons.

Ce type de bazar fourre-tout apparaissait à ses yeux comme un vrai petit paradis. N'importe qui n'y verrait que des déchets inutilisables, mais lui au contraire se plaisait à imaginer tous les usages qu'il pourrait en faire. Les systèmes sophistiqués n'étaient pas à sa portée, mais il pouvait toujours se débrouiller avec quelques pièces en les montant lui-même. Le plus difficile à dénicher pour un bon prix étaient les composants électroniques, notamment de bonnes batteries suffisamment discrètes pour que ce ne soit pas trop repérable, mais il parvenait parfois à tomber sur quelques petites perles.

Au terme de deux bonnes heures de fouille aux trésors, il se présenta au vendeur avec une vingtaine de nouvelles pièces. Autant dire que ce dernier était ravi, n'ayant que peu de clients en-dehors des habitués. Fourrant le tout dans ses poches qui commençaient à prendre un certain volume, le blond ressortit rapidement pour cette fois rejoindre la zone touristique de l'archipel, qui était à une petite trotte à pied.

Entrant dans un hôtel miteux qui n'avait pour intérêt uniquement d'être le moins cher de l'archipel, l'adolescent partit directement s'adresser à l'accueillant. L'homme aux cheveux gris , se grattant régulièrement le haut du crâne, ajusta les petites lunettes rondes sur son nez pour identifier son client.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes ?

\- J'ai réservé au nom d'Agartha Saltz, je voudrais payer la note pour la veille, aujourd'hui et demain.

Hochant la tête, son interlocuteur fit tourner les pages de son registre avant de dire :

\- Cela vous fera 7 000 berry.

Hochant la tête, le garçon paya l'homme avant de s'engager dans les escaliers, rejoignant sa chambre au second étage. Une fois à l'intérieur, il vérifia de façon maniaque que toutes ses affaires étaient restées à leur place, doutant que le verrou tienne si quelqu'un le forçait, ni que le petit vieux en bas puisse faire quelque chose contre un quelconque voleur.

Une fois rassuré, le blond planqua tout d'abord ce qu'il lui restait d'argent, avant d'aller mettre les petites pièces qu'il avait achetées sur le bureau en bois vieillot. Se tirant une chaise, le blond s'installa tranquillement et se défit des épais gants noirs qui lui protégeaient les mains. Se saisissant de l'un deux, il découpa aux ciseaux une petite couture sur le côté, retirant la couche superficielle et dévoilant un circuit électrique complexe, composé de nombreux fils et résistances.

Ignorant totalement l'heure du repas, ce qui n'allait certainement pas arranger le poids plume qu'il était, l'adolescent passa ainsi plusieurs heures à démonter le mécanismes, et en remplacer plusieurs pièces. Les métaux les plus conducteurs et les plus résistants à la chaleur était les plus chers, et il avait bien du mal à améliorer la qualité de ceux qu'il avait déjà, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas augmenter la puissance de ses armes sans cela. Il changea également les batteries, localisées dans la bande plus épaisse au niveau du poignet.

Ses armes principales remises à niveau, il les rangea de côté avant de tirer de son sweat une petite bombe. Il s'embêtait à les fabriquer lui-même, cela revenait au final moins cher que de passer chez le marchand d'armes, et cela lui avait été utile plus d'une fois. Il devait néanmoins rester prudent lorsqu'il les manipulait, ainsi que le témoigna, suite à une mauvaise manipulation, l'explosion qui lui brûla les doigts et le fit tousser à en recracher ses poumons.

Bien qu'il ait fait attention à ce que la puissance soit limitée lorsqu'il les modifiait par lui même, ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'être méchamment écorché et brûlé les mains. Dégoûté d'en avoir gâché une de cette manière, mais la douleur lui faisant vite oublier ce fait, Saltz alla se saisir rapidement d'une trousse à pharmacie siégeant au pied de son lit parmi ses autres affaires. Non sans gémissements de douleur à chaque fois qu'il pliait les doigts, le blond batailla une bonne dizaine de minutes entre le désinfectant, la crème pour les brûlures et les pansements. Lorsqu'il en eut finit ses yeux lui piquaient, une grimace semblait gravée sur son visage, et il lui semblait avoir battu son record de "aïe" prononcés en l'espace de quelques minutes.

Soupirant et se maudissant intérieurement de s'être laissé aller aux habitudes, l'adolescent alla à nouveau se laisser tomber sur sa chaise. Il grimaça en constatant la trace noircie qui venait s'ajouter aux marques du temps sur le bureau. Il ne doutait pas que le gérant de l'hôtel lui fasse payer un supplément pour cela, ayant l'air de nécessiter autant d'argent que ses clients. Elle commençait bien tiens, cette chasse aux primes sur l'archipel Sabaody. Néanmoins, son arme principale devrait s'avérer plus efficace à présent, il était temps d'aller tester ça sur un ennemi plus coriace... dès que ses mains pourraient à nouveau se plier correctement.

* * *

 **Bon la notion des prix dans One Piece et moi c'est pas très concluant XD Du coup j'ai juste fait quelques recherches que j'ai converties en yen, mais si vous avez des suggestions hésitez pas ^^'' D'ailleurs je ne sais jamais non plus si je dois mettre un s ou pas à berry u_u Bref, le bazar XD  
**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu et à la prochaine ~**


	3. Prélude - Edelweiss

Prélude - Edelweiss : Le bar de l'Arnaque.

Au sein du groove 13, isolé des zones habitées, se dressait sur le promontoire que formait une épaisse racine bicolore, un bar connu des malfrats du coin. Son avenante enseigne "Au bar de l'Arnaque de Shakky", attirait malgré son nom les pirates à l'humour étrange et autres gros durs ne le prenant pas au sérieux. D'autant plus que l'établissement était géré par une femme, que craignaient-ils franchement ?

Attirée par cette enseigne, qu'elle trouvait tout à fait susceptible de rassembler quelques criminels dans un lieu isolé de la ville, une jeune femme s'en rapprocha. Elle gravit avec souplesse la multitude de marches agencées sur l'imposante racine soutenant le bar. Peu discrète dans son accoutrement intégralement blanc et serti d'oreilles de chat cousues à la capuche, alors qu'elle poussait la porte de bois le peu de personnes présentes tournèrent les yeux vers elle.

Il y avait peu de monde dans le bar, trois types un peu costauds attablés autours d'une bière, ainsi que la patronne du bar : Shakky. C'était une grande femme brune aux formes prononcées, occupée à crapoter une cigarette. Apercevant cette nouvelle cliente qui s'approcha pour la saluer, elle demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que je te sers ma belle ?

La personne en face d'elle pouvait paraître aisément enfantine. Ses vêtements étaient agrémentés d'accessoires félins, pins, empreintes, petits personnages neko pendant au bout de chaînettes, tout y passait. Le visage jovial et la capuche à oreille de chat tirée sur sa tête n'aidaient pas non plus. Pourtant la barmaid la traita comme n'importe lequel de ses clients, alors qu'elle contrastait avec les grands types pas très futés qu'elle croisait d'ordinaire, si elle était là, c'était bien pour boire après tout ? Et les deux pistolets fixés à sa ceinture n'étaient sans doute pas là pour décorer...

\- Trois bières s'il-vous-plaît !

Hochant la tête, la femme mûre la servit, avant d'aller demander la note aux trois gaillards qui s'enfilaient des verres depuis un certain temps déjà, mais n'avaient toujours pas sorti le porte-monnaie. Sans plus s'en préoccuper, la nouvelle venue se concentra plutôt sur ses bières, qu'elle engloutit à une vitesse étonnante, profitant tout juste de leur saveur. C'est que ce n'était pas si mauvais en plus, par rapport aux alcools de basse qualité qu'elle goûtait généralement. Elle ralentit donc un peu la cadence pour en profiter un peu plus.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?! Je vais pas payer une pinte ce prix-là !

\- 'Fallait regarder la carte avant mon gaillard, maintenant il est temps de sortir l'argent.

L'atmosphère du bar avait chuté en l'échange de quelques mots. Tournant la tête, la jeune femme put voir la gérante observer avec aplomb, poings sur les hanches, les trois hommes s'étant levés de leur chaise. Les pirates avaient beau la fixer d'un regard noir, armes à portée de main, l'aura que dégageait Shakky était aussi calme que puissante.

Tout se déroula par la suite très vite. L'un d'eux se jeta sur elle, et se prit en retour un formidable coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui le démit de plusieurs dents. Voyant cela, son compère hésita, une seconde de trop puisqu'une jambe sertie d'un pantalon noir aux motifs rectangulaires l'envoya valdinguer plus loin, renversant une table dont le coin lui rentra douloureusement à la base du crâne. Il tenta de se relever, mais tituba et s'effondra finalement par terre.

Shakky se tourna ensuite vers le chef du groupe qui ne se sentait plus aussi assuré. L'empoignant par le col, elle le souleva quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Elle lui assena par la suite un premier coup de poing, qui fit craquer le nez du quarantenaire alors qu'un mince filet de sang s'écoulait de ses narines.

\- Tu es prêt à payer maintenant ?

N'ayant pas l'air coopératif, la brune décida de le motiver encore un peu à l'aide de quelques coups supplémentaires. Bien vite le visage en sang de l'homme était méconnaissable, mais il avait déjà l'air un peu plus enclin à payer. Si l'on pouvait interpréter ses gémissements de douleur comme une reddition.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, la chasseuse de primes juchée sur son tabouret avait retenu son souffle. Bien entendu elle savait que cette ancienne pirate n'était pas n'importe qui, mais la voir mettre au tapis trois hommes avec une telle facilité lui paraissait impressionnant. Elle n'oublierait pas de payer en partant.

Pendant que le malfrat crachotait quelques dents supplémentaires, la clochette d'entrée retentit alors que la porte était poussée par de nouveaux venus. Arrachant son regard aux couleurs magenta de la scène, la jeune femme les détailla à leur tour. La première personne qui attira son attention était un petit brun reconnaissable à son chapeau de paille, 300 millions de berry sur pattes ! Ce montant la faisait saliver par avance !

Il était accompagné d'une femme aux cheveux verts juchée sur l'épaule d'un titan poilu qui ne lui disait rien, d'une étoile de mer, d'un type avec une certaine bedaine et le teint un peu violet, ainsi que d'un... squelette. A vrai dire elle ne s'étonna pas vraiment, il paraissait que le Chapeau de Paille était un sacré personnage. La gérante, nullement impressionnée par la tête à prix qui venait d'entrer dans son bar, débuta machinalement, tenant toujours le type en sang :

\- Bienvenue, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Elle sembla soudain reconnaître l'un d'entre eux, et un sourire étira ses lèvres entre lesquelles se trouvait une cigarette :

\- Eh ben... ce serait pas ce cher Octy ?

Souriante, elle tourna alors la tête vers la seule cliente encore intacte de son bar avant de déclarer :

\- Jeune fille je vais fermer le bar, je vais donc devoir te demander de partir.

Hochant la tête, son interlocutrice termina son fond de bière cul-sec, avant de reposer la chope ainsi que l'argent sur le comptoir. Elle la salua, non sans que son regard s'attarde sur le Chapeau de Paille qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper, agissant comme un enfant surexcité, avant de sortir.

Alors qu'elle descendait les marches en réfléchissant au montant qu'il serait possible de se faire avec ceux-là, elle vit soudain les trois types terrassés voler non loin d'elle. Ou plus exactement, ils avaient été éjecté à grands coups de pied du bar, et finirent leur course au bas des escaliers, se plantant tête la première dans la terre. Observant les trois zigotos les jambes en l'air, l'amatrice de chats se mit à rire. C'était une sacrée femme que cette ancienne pirate !

Se retournant, elle jeta un œil au bar désormais fermé où étaient rassemblés les chapeaux de Paille, ou du moins une partie d'entre eux. Ils avaient l'air moins dégourdis que ne le laissait entendre l'avis de recherche de leur capitaine. Certains avaient même tremblés comme des feuilles en assistant à la scène de Shakky extorquant au pirate l'argent qui lui était dû. Elle s'en prendrait bien un pour cible en vérité... après tout ça coûtait cher les bières !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour la troisième partie du prélude ~**

 **La dernière partie ne devrait pas tarder à être postée ^^**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu et à la prochaine ! ^^**


	4. Prélude - Mindy

Prélude - Mindy : Extraits de rose et d'insouciance.

Au sein du magasin au cœur de la zone touristique de Sabaody, une longue, très longue paire de jambes à la peau de pêche, charnue et parfaitement épilée, évoluait entre les rayons. Un pied devant l'autre, chacun juché à plus de dix centimètres du sol, de grandes bottes lacées remontaient jusqu'aux genoux, laissant le reste des cuisses fermes à nu se perdre sous une jupe bien trop courte pour être jugée comme décente.

Bien entendu, quel genre d'homme pouvait bien résister à un chemisier serrant une taille de guêpe et dont les premiers boutons impossibles à fermer laissaient décolleter une opulente poitrine dont la taille de bonnet faisait palpiter les cœurs ? Eh bien certainement pas ceux présents dans la petite boutique, dont le regard lubrique suivait le déhanché avec une envie mal camouflée.

Quand à cette bombe sur pattes, eh bien parlons-en. Son visage de poupée était encadré de deux opulentes couettes bouclées, dont l'or de la chevelure prenait les accents du couché du soleil. Ses lèvres serties d'un rouge à lèvres framboise étaient étirées en un sourire de contentement. En vérité elle en était assez fière, alors ça ne la dérangeait pas d'exposer son corps comme un mannequin.

Ce ne fut qu'en passant à la caisse qu'elle cessa de se préoccuper de l'image qu'elle renvoyait aux autres, redescendant des feux de la rampe, et s'intéressa un peu au contenu de son porte-monnaie. Lorsqu'elle ressortit du magasin les bras chargés de sacs d'affaires inutiles, il ne lui restait plus qu'au fond de la petite bourse matelassée quelques centaines de milliers de berrys. Et quand on savait combien coûtait l'hôtel de luxe qu'elle s'offrait sur l'archipel, on l'éjecterait avant la nuit prochaine, jolie ou pas.

La jeune femme était partie de chez elle - avait carrément déserté pour être exact - avec quelques millions de berrys en poche, se disant que ce serait suffisant pour commencer, et beaucoup d'ambition. Après avoir loué un magnifique navire pour arrivé ici, dépensé dans beaucoup de vêtements inutiles comme elle avait toujours l'habitude de le faire, elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas la même chose que les fonds illimités de papa-maman. Certes, elle avait choisi de partir, guetter l'aventure et arrêter les malfrats pour bâtir sa place dans la société, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'au bout d'une semaine elle sentirait déjà le manque de berrys se pointer avec son petit sourire vicieux. Elle n'avait aucune notion des prix, et commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir agi plus raisonnablement pour ses débuts.

Réprimant une grimace, la blonde se ressaisit assez vite, elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre au bout de si peu de temps quand même. Soit, il était donc temps de faire ce pourquoi elle était venue ! Elle avait appris à se battre, soutenue par son frère aîné, et comptait bien lui prouver que cela n'était pas inutile et qu'elle pouvait très bien se faire un nom par elle-même, sans se retrouver engluée par les contraintes de la haute société. D'autant plus que lorsqu'on était habituée à la manucure parfaite, aux servantes et aux meilleurs chirurgiens de la ville au moindre petit bobo, elle avait sué sang et eau pour parvenir à quelque chose. Elle partit donc toute déterminée se dénicher un adversaire dont le montant lui remplirait les poches, et qui pourrait lui permettre d'évaluer son apprentissage.

Bien entendu en pensant cela, cette grande godiche passait juste à côté d'un géant ailé en train de se battre avec un masqué armé de redoutables faucilles, sans se douter une seule seconde de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Mais toute à sa naïveté d'un monde qu'elle découvrait totalement, avec ses contraintes, son insécurité et ses petites merveilles, elle ne les remarqua même pas.

Néanmoins, elle avait bien conscience de ne pas être bien alerte au sujet des grands criminels actuels, et qu'il était temps de remédier à cela. Parce que ce n'était pas en se promenant tranquillement dans les rues, juchée dix centimètres au-dessus du sol, qu'elle allait prendre par hasard quelqu'un d'intéressant en flagrant délit. Elle risquait même de déglinguer un citoyen sur un malentendu, et se retrouver elle-même recherchée. Ce qui serait quand même un peu bête lorsqu'on voulait jouer les héroïnes. La jeune femme s'arrêta donc devant un mur couvert d'avis de recherche, détaillant les imprimés de ses grandes prunelles azur imbibées de mascara.

Habituée à aligner les zéros, les primes proposées lui parurent insignifiantes sur le moment. Bon, elle n'allait peut-être pas se saisir des plus élevées, ne sachant pas trop s'il était bien prudent de sa part de s'y attaquer sans rien savoir d'eux. Alors elle prit une prime qu'elle jugea "moyenne", du haut de ses cent vingt millions, et lui permettrait surtout de conserver son hôtel encore quelques temps, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle finisse à la rue ! Dormir dans le froid et la crasse ? Ja-mais. Puis bon, un type avec trois sabres, aux cheveux verts, qu'avait-elle à craindre franchement ? Avec un peu de chance il s'embrocherait tout seul pendant le combat. En plus, c'était même pas le capitaine. En tout cas, l'espoir faisait vivre... mais se bercer d'illusions allait peut-être raccourcir prématurément ses jours dans l'avenir.

La chasseuse de primes en herbe décida donc d'interroger un peu les citoyens pour tenter de localiser sa toute première (et déraisonnable) cible. Bien que son porte-monnaie soit saigné à blanc et ses chances de défaite crevant le plafond, la petite gosse de riches était rayonnante. Elle avait enfin la liberté de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait, et faire ses propres choix (potentiellement mortels). C'était tout ce dont elle rêvait depuis qu'on l'avait coiffée comme une poupée et serrée dans de lourdes robes avant de la poser dans un coin de ces grands hall de fête, pour qu'elle les décore avec son sourire.

Elle avait toujours rêvé de s'échapper de cette cage dorée étouffante de tous ces faux-semblants, et à présent, loin de chez elle, elle en avait enfin l'occasion. Elle ne comptait pas laisser filer cette chance, et ferait son possible pour montrer à ses géniteurs et tous ces adeptes du baise-main, qu'elle n'était pas juste un de leurs objets, elle valait mieux que cela.

En espérant que tout ne se finisse pas dans la tombe.

* * *

 **Oui, j'aime bien me moquer de mes personnages XD Je vous rassure, elle n'est pas stupide... juste débutante x)**  
 **C'était donc la dernière partie de ce prélude, avec la petite nouvelle qui ne connaît strictement rien au monde des chasseurs de primes comme vous pouvez le constater XD J'aime m'essayer à différents profils ~**  
 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Maintenant... place à l'action, aux plans diaboliques, et aux catastrophes mwa ha ha ! *^***


	5. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ^^**

 **Suite au prélude, il est maintenant tant d'attaquer le chapitre 1 xp J'avais posté à peu près jusqu'au chapitre 7 ici donc les chapitres vont rapidement s'enchaîner jusqu'à ce que j'ai rattrapé ça je pense, et ensuite je reprendrais un rythme de publication normal ^^**

 **La plupart des noms/prénoms des OCs que vous rencontrerez se prononcent à l'anglaise, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Cibles communes.

\- Roronoa Zoro.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts stoppa son pas rapide, se retournant en évitant de trop brusquer son fardeau. L'homme étendu sur son épaule n'était plus qu'à demi-conscient, gémissant le nom de sa fiancé enlevée, et avait le corps percé de balles. S'il avait perçu le ton employé comme un défi, il se détendit quelque peu en dévisageant celui – ou plutôt celle – à qui il avait affaire. Une jeune femme qui n'avait même pas l'air armée, juchée sur de hautes bottes à talons, lacées jusqu'au genou. Il l'interpella à son tour :

\- Ah bah tu tombes bien toi, ce type s'est fait tirer dessus et je cherche l'hôp...

Il s'interrompit, forcé de reculer d'un pas et de dégainer un sabre de sa main libre, afin de parer l'attaque frontale survenue en plein milieu de sa phrase. Le coup de pied fut intercepté par le plat de la lame, et il constata que c'était bel et bien le talon qui avait dû viser sa tête, et que ça aurait pu faire très mal... Tsk, ce n'était pas le moment, surtout quand il avait un type qui se vidait de son sang sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? Lâche-moi si tu peux pas m'indiquer mon chemin !

Il la repoussa pour dégager son sabre, la jeune femme reculant de quelques pas. Ses longues boucles blondes étaient rattachées en deux couettes qui semblaient suivre telle une vague d'or chacun de ses mouvements. _Elle avait typiquement le genre de physique qui plaisait au cuistot de malheur_ , songea-t-il. Grande et mince, les courbes généreuses, et vêtue de manière provocante, ce constat le rendait d'autant plus mauvaise humeur.

\- Ta tête, lâcha-t-elle avec aplomb un sourire étirant ses lèvres maquillées de rouge à lèvre rose framboise.

Encore une chasseuse de primes... C'est qu'il y en avait une sacrée tripotée qui avait essayé de s'en prendre à lui depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur l'archipel, même pas moyen de piquer un somme tranquillement dans un coin. Un grognement franchissant ses dents serrées, le pirate recula un peu avant de déposer son fardeau inconscient à terre, afin de se permettre de dégainer un deuxième sabre. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et, femme ou pas, il n'était pas le cuistot de l'équipage, ça n'allait pas faire de différence pour lui à partir du moment où c'était clairement une ennemie.

Sans hésiter, il enchaîna sur un slash rapide, espérant en terminer avant que les blessures du type qu'il transportait ne l'achèvent. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune femme esquiva sur le côté, pas gênée une seule seconde par les talons sur lesquels elle était juchée. Sans perdre son équilibre, elle raccourcit la distance qui les séparait d'une enjambée. La voyant venir, le sabreur para sans mal le coup de pied qui suivit, et avait cette fois le champ libre pour abattre sa seconde lame.

Suffisamment souple pour l'esquiver, son adversaire pinça cependant les lèvres en une moue qui signifiait que ce n'était pas passé loin. Sans doute réalisait-elle enfin ce à quoi elle s'attaquait vraiment. Elle se dégagea pour remettre de la distance entre eux, le jaugeant de ses yeux bleu comme des saphirs, cherchant certainement une faille dans sa garde. Zoro quand à lui pesta intérieurement, à ce rythme le type qu'il voulait sauver allait se vider de son sang, et les blessures infligées par le grand corsaire Batholomew Kuma étaient toujours d'actualité, ça ne l'aiderait pas à en finir vite. Elles lui faisaient l'effet d'un feu qui se réveillait à chaque combat, le rongeant de l'intérieur, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ait eu beaucoup d'occasions de se reposer récemment.

Faisant mine d'attaquer pour qu'elle se mette en garde, Zoro rengaina rapidement l'un de ses sabres. Il balança ensuite le blessé sur son épaule, ne se préoccupant pas de le ménager cette fois, avant de se mettre à courir. Évidemment, il ne tarda pas à entendre des bruits de course derrière lui, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement, mais il ne s'attendait pas à cela non plus. Il accéléra en espérant pouvoir la semer, sauf qu'elle était plus légère, avait l'air en pleine forme, et nullement gênée d'être juchée dix centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Cherchant un moyen de se débarrasser de ce pot de colle alors qu'il était lui-même complètement perdu au milieu de cet archipel, le pirate repéra au dernier moment la détonation qui retentit sur sa droite. Se jetant sur le côté par réflexe, il roula pour éviter les balles qui sifflèrent non loin de lui avant de se redresser vivement, tout sabre dehors, son fardeau s'échouant un peu plus loin dans un gémissement de douleur. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ?

Il ne fut pas le seul à paraître dérangé par les coups de feu, sa poursuivante s'étant également stoppée pour regarder en direction de leur provenance. A bonne distance se tenait une jeune femme perchée sur une des imposantes racines des mangroves constituant l'archipel. On ne l'aurait pas trop prise au sérieux avec sa veste blanche dont la capuche à oreilles de chat était tirée sur sa tête, si elle n'avait pas deux pistolets pointés en direction de Zoro. Pas que le nombre d'ennemis l'impressionna en soit, mais s'il traînait trop il y en aurait un qui n'y survivrait pas... s'il ne se retrouvait pas pris entre deux feux.

\- Hé toi qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? C'est _ma_ cible !

Il tourna la tête vers la blonde taillée comme un mannequin, la silhouette affinée par un chemisier serré et une jupe courte, celle-ci ne lui accordait même plus un regard, les sourcils froncés en direction de la nouvelle venue. Si elles ne s'entendaient pas bien, il pourrait en profiter. Le blessé ne supporterait pas longtemps d'être malmené dans tous les sens.

Le pirate aux cheveux verts coupés en brosse tenta de profiter de l'attention détournée de la blonde pour s'éclipser. Visiblement, elle n'était pas encore assez déconcentrée, puisqu'elle lui bondit littéralement dessus avec l'intention de lui démonter le menton d'un coup de talon, ce qu'il para du plat de la lame d'un sabre. Il la repoussa ensuite en remarquant du coin de l'œil que l'autre fille tout en veste, slim et bottes blanches était descendue de la racine avec l'intention de se disputer _sa_ cible.

Bon, vu la situation actuelle, la fuite ne lui ferait pas gagner de temps, et il risquerait simplement de se perdre un peu plus. Avec un grognement, Zoro déposa son fardeau pour pouvoir se saisir de son deuxième sabre. Il se récolta en retour un regard de dédain de la part de la jeune femme aux opulentes couettes bouclées.

\- Alors ça y est tu te décides enfin à arrêter de fuir avec un otage Roronoa ?

Un otage ? Décidément il y avait un sacré niveau de méprise par ici.

\- Ce n'est pas mon... !

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se justifier qu'il se retrouva occupé à parer et éviter un enchaînement de coups de pied rapides visant plusieurs points différents. Elle fut néanmoins contrainte de s'interrompre et reculer de quelques pas lorsque deux balles partirent soulever la terre juste entre eux. Fronçant les sourcils, la blonde tourna la tête vers l'autre fille à capuche féline.

\- Première arrivée première servie, alors va-t'en !

\- C'est aussi ma cible, alors toi abandonne !

La paire d'iris azur se confronta un instant d'un air de défi avec les prunelles magenta, et Zoro saisit l'occasion d'attaquer. Contrairement à ce dont on aurait pu s'attendre, il s'en prit à celle aux pistolets. Si quelque chose pouvait potentiellement lui poser problème, c'était bien quelqu'un combattant à distance, il fallait donc s'en débarrasser avant. Alors qu'il tailladait dans sa direction, elle eut le réflexe de se jeter sur le côté pour esquiver. Se retrouvant sur son flanc gauche, elle en profita pour lui tirer dessus pratiquement à bout portant.

Si Zoro se déporta suffisamment pour n'écoper que d'une éraflure de côté, à l'inverse son adversaire sentit bien passer la lame qui lui lacéra l'épaule. La jeune femme recula, grimaçant tandis que le fluide écarlate se distinguait très bien sur sa veste blanche. Mettant de la distance tant pour évaluer les dégâts qu'obtenir un meilleur angle de tir, elle put également remarquer que le pirate avait pris appui plus en arrière pour avoir un meilleur équilibre, ne préparant visiblement pas une attaque frontale.

Sa réaction fut réflexe, dès l'instant où elle entrevit les lames des trois sabres fendre l'air, elle se jeta sur l'autre fille blonde. Celle-ci n'eut rien le temps de comprendre que toutes deux roulaient plus loin, et qu'une tempête de lames déferlait juste là où elles se tenaient quelques secondes plus tôt. L'amatrice de félins se redressa ensuite en grimaçant, la terre n'étant pas des plus meuble par ici, et ne faisant que lui meurtrir un peu plus l'épaule. Elle constata que le pirate s'était à nouveau saisi de son fardeau, et avait filé, à la recherche d'un hôpital dans les pensées de l'un, et comme un lâche dans celles des deux autres.

La jeune femme à la chevelure bouclée se releva en première, aidant sa collègue chasseuse de primes à faire de même. Déjà qu'elle était plus petite qu'elle, la différence était d'autant plus frappante juchée sur de hauts talons, alors même que ceux des bottes de la fille aux cheveux violets devaient à peine atteindre les quatre centimètres. Constatant qu'il était peine perdue d'essayer de rattraper sa cible à présent, la blonde lâcha après un léger soupir :

\- Merci, tu m'as sauvée.

Elle n'osait pas vraiment imaginer à quoi aurait ressemblé son corps actuellement parfait - sans fausse modestie bien sûr - si elle s'était pris cette attaque de plein fouet.

\- C'est rien j'étais au bon endroit au bon moment...

Haussant les épaules pour appuyer ses dires, elle se fendit d'une grimace en ravivant la douleur, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son acolyte.

\- Attends je devrais avoir de quoi soigner ça...

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle entreprit de fouiller dans son sac à bandoulière, du cuir noir décoré de multiples strass et pins roses et rouges. Elle en extirpa d'abord tout un tas d'accessoires de maquillages ainsi que des élastiques fantaisies de secours, avant d'enfin trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle sortit donc de son sac semblablement sans fond des rouleaux de bandages, du désinfectant, une paire de ciseaux et même un kit de suture. Pendant que la fille à capuche à oreilles de chat l'observait étonnée à chaque objet qu'elle en tirait, elle finit par lui dire en arborant un sourire rosé par le rouge à lèvres :

\- Montre-moi ta blessure.

Semblant se réveiller, la chasseuse de primes aux cheveux violets dézippa tant bien que mal sa veste, faisant la moue en constatant qu'il serait difficile de rattraper les dégâts esthétiques, avant de tendre son épaule découverte, douloureuse et bien amochée. Le sabre ne l'avait pas loupée, tranchant net la chaire, enfin, la cicatrice ne devrait pas être trop vilaine si elle se soignait correctement, rien ne semblait avoir été arraché. Tandis que la blonde commençait à désinfecter sous les grimaces épiques de la jeune femme – il n'y avait vraiment pas d'anesthésiant dans ce sac sans fond ? - , elle tenta d'engager la conversation pour lui changer les idées :

\- Je m'appelle Blow Mindy, et toi ?

\- Edelweiss, Ros... euh, Edelweiss. Mais tu peux m'appeler « Edel » !

Elle sourit en ravalant son lapsus, n'ayant pas envie de s'étaler sur son identité. Son interlocutrice n'insista heureusement pas pour elle, enchaînant simplement :

\- D'accord Edel, désolée qu'on soit pas vraiment parties du bon pied, je suis pas très partageuse en général...

La jeune femme sourit sans s'en sentir vexée.

\- Normal j'imagine, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut en isoler un avec cette prime là ! J'avais les Chapeaux de Paille pour cible à l'origine, mais ils sont vraiment trop nombreux...

\- Hmm c'est vrai que le capitaine a une prime trois fois plus élevée que celui-là, s'ils sont tous si coriaces, c'est plutôt suicidaire de s'en occuper seule...

Elles s'observèrent quelques secondes alors que Mindy lâchait l'épaule à présent bandée, s'avérant visiblement sur la même longueur d'onde. Edelweiss fut la première à lâcher ce qui traversait leur esprit à toutes deux :

\- En tout cas je serais ravie de t'avoir comme coéquipière Mindy ~

\- Tu serais prête à partager cent vingt millions de Berry ?

Dans l'esprit de la blonde, ça ne faisait pas beaucoup, mais elle avait cru comprendre qu'elle n'avait aps le niveau pour faire des folies.

\- Eh ce qui compte le plus ça reste de s'amuser, puis ça fait toujours une belle somme ~

Elles se sourirent mutuellement avant que Mindy n'aide sa nouvelle partenaire à se relever, rangeant le tout dans son sac. Elles marchèrent ensuite dans la direction où avait couru le pirate transportant l'homme blessé, discutant d'abord des compétences de leur cible. La conversation dériva ensuite sur les nombreux chasseurs de primes présents sur l'archipel, les fameux onze supernovae, la difficulté pour les attraper... Leurs opinions avaient beau diverger parfois, le courant passait visiblement très bien entre elles, s'entendant peu à peu comme larrons en foire. C'était le genre de connexion étrange qui ne se formait qu'avec certaines personnes, et qui faisait que l'on pouvait d'un seul coup devenir très amis en très peu de temps.

Tout en faisant un peu mieux connaissance, les deux filles purent constater en interrogeant les civils qu'elles croisaient que le supernova après lequel elles en avaient... semblait doté soit d'un sens de l'orientation déplorable, soit d'une logique étrange. Il avait visiblement demandé son chemin plus d'une fois, en empruntant tout sauf les bonnes directions. Elles se demandèrent également si ce n'était pas non plus quelque stratégie obscure, étant donnée qu'elles en eurent vite assez de tourner en rond sans réussir à le rattraper et ayant l'impression de se faire promener.

Les deux chasseuses de primes finirent par abandonner par agacement, se disant qu'elles avaient de toute façon le temps de lui remettre la main dessus. En effet si elles se dégotaient l'emplacement du navire des Chapeaux de Paille, il y retournerait certainement à un moment ou un autre. Elles rebroussèrent donc chemin dans la zone de non-droit, y cherchant la description d'un certain navire pirate à proue de lion, ou soleil, ou peut-être les deux. Des échos de combat attirèrent néanmoins leur attention, ou plutôt, le bruit d'un corps éjecté qui rencontrait douloureusement le sol.

Elles s'approchèrent du type qui venait de défier les lois de la gravité (et perdre), celui-ci peinant un peu à se relever. Ne l'identifiant pas comme une tête mise à prix, Edelweiss demanda la première :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Malgré le noir qui uniformisait ses vêtements, on pouvait facilement distinguer un liquide écarlate qui s'écoulait de la plaie petite et nette laissée par une lame fine, mais qui l'avait transpercé de part en part. Ça ne s'avérait pas trop sérieux, et il était difficile de lire de la douleur sur ce visage couvert d'un masque remonté jusque la moitié de l'arête du nez. La chasseuse de prime se fit cependant ignorer, le jeune homme qui ne devait même pas atteindre la vingtaine d'années ayant le regard rivé plus loin. Et, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de répondre quelque chose de plus constructif, puisqu'une autre voix, visiblement énervée, s'exclama :

\- Artemis qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ?!

La jeune femme qui venait d'arriver ne se récolta en réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules réservé. Bien qu'elle paraisse plus âgée de quatre ou cinq ans, on pouvait distinguer une nette ressemblance entre ces deux là. Leurs cheveux partageaient la même teinte d'un noir de jais, fixés en deux tresses hautes à la raie droite pour l'une, et aux mèches tombant sur le front pour l'autre, achevant de plonger dans l'ombre un visage déjà bien couvert. Bien que ce qui fut le plus flagrant, était cette paire d'iris d'un rouge sombre, sanglant, qu'ils avaient en commun. En dehors de cela, les caractères semblaient très divergents, puisque l'un restait silencieux et inexpressif, pendant que sa sœur n'avait pas fini de délivrer le fond de sa pensée.

\- Tu t'es blessé en plus ? Pff non mais ça t'arrive de faire attention ?!

Elle avait l'air bien partie pour lui crier dessus encore quelques tirades supplémentaires, ignorant royalement les deux filles qui assistaient au spectacle, avant qu'elle ne se fasse interrompre par un troisième arrivant :

\- Si tu avais fait ton travail, Mercy, il n'aurait pas eu à se soucier de ses arrières.

Son interlocutrice jeta un regard en biais au nouveau venu, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, grand et vêtu d'un long manteau à capuche, se rapprochant assez d'une cape si l'on en excluait les manches. Plutôt que de relever l'éventualité d'une faute de sa part, elle déclara en le voyant arriver vers eux :

\- Et toi Lawn qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu laisses filer notre cible !

Il haussa les épaules sans sembler plus ennuyé que cela et Mindy tourna la tête dans un large mouvement de boucles blondes pour voir de qui ils parlaient, nettement plus intéressée d'un seul coup. Elle identifia plus loin un blond vénitien surmonté d'un grand chapeau à plumes blanches, mais surtout au large X tatoué sur le torse. Il sembla jauger ce qu'il en était plus loin, avant de se détourner pour partir.

Le reconnaissant sans peine et évaluant surtout sa prime intéressante, elle lança rapidement aux trois autres membres de la même fratrie :

\- Vous auriez besoin d'un coup de main ? On peut aider moyennant partage de la récompense ~

Bien qu'elle les englobe toutes les deux, elle dut donner un coup de coude à son acolyte pour la faire détacher le regard de l'aîné des trois, celui qui avait vraisemblablement laissé « filer » le pirate. Bien qu'il devait certainement avoir pratiquement une dizaine d'années de plus qu'elle, Edelweiss ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de baver plusieurs secondes sur le torse laissé à découvert par la veste ouverte, délicieusement musclé à son goût... Elle se réveilla quelque peu quand une douleur vint lui lancer les côtes, tournant la tête vers la blonde taillée comme un mannequin à côté d'elle :

\- Hmm tu disais ?

Mindy soupira tandis que le dénommé Lawn déclinait :

\- Ce n'est rien ça se rattrapera plus tard, ce serait plus judicieux de soigner ça...

Observant le benjamin des trois, aux traits les plus fins malgré qu'ils soient à demi masqués, il dut provoquer une certaine irritation chez lui, ses sourcils quittant leur position inexpressive pour se froncer légèrement.

\- Ça peut attendre...

Edelweiss quitta des yeux l'aîné sur lequel elle focalisait décidément de façon exagérée – selon Mindy – pour observer le plus jeune en réalisant qu'il n'était pas muet, comme elle l'aurait pensé à ses longs silences. En même temps, pas mal de choses traduisaient chez lui d'un caractère très réservé, voir même pudique, au vu de la longue veste à boutons d'argent, bien fermés en une double ligne, des manches tirées sur une paire de gants et du masque qui rendait curieux de ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir en-dessous.

Lawn, aux mêmes iris de sang et cheveux noirs que son frère et sa sœur, ramenés vers l'arrière du crâne pour sa part, ne sembla même pas prendre en compte l'avis de son benjamin. En revanche, l'éventualité d'intégrer ces deux-là dans « l'équation » de leurs chasses le faisait réfléchir. Il connaissait déjà l'efficacité du nombre, mais il savait aussi que pour limiter les blessures, il fallait tout de même restreindre le niveau des cibles. Et si un ancien officier de la marine, qui avait clairement spécifié qu'il ne voulait pas faire de vagues, infligeait cela dès le début du combat, ça imposait beaucoup trop de restrictions à son goût. Alors qu'un peu de chaire à canon ne ferait pas de mal et éviterait le plus gros.

Observant les deux jeunes femmes et évaluant rapidement quelles pourraient potentiellement être leurs aptitudes au combat, sous les apparences de gamine férue de félins et de poupée sur mesure, un fin sourire vint lui étirer les lèvres. Cela lui paraissait exécutable comme plan, puis il pouvait bien voir ce que ça donnerait, et les nouvelles portes que la manœuvre ouvrirait...

* * *

 **Voici pour le premier chapitre ^^ N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez. J'espère qu'il est plus clair et plus fluide et que l'ancien pour ceux qui l'avaient lu (on s'y perdait un peu avant on va pas se mentir XD)**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu, à la prochaine :)**


	6. Chapitre 2

**Hey ~**

 **Voici donc la suite, plus longue que d'habitude y'avait un tas de choses à y mettre x)**  
 **Je m'excuse par avance du langage plein de raffinement d'un des personnages, excusez-le il lui manque un élément essentiel appelé cerveau u_u**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Prise de Tête.

Le supernova envoya un certain amas de ferraille en plein dans le torse de la personne lui faisant face, l'envoyant valdinguer sur les pavés. Kidd observa son adversaire étalé par terre, et vu la violence avec laquelle sa tête avait heurté le sol, il allait être sonné pour quelques bonnes minutes, ce qui lui laissait le temps de repartir sans que ce parasite ne lui tape sur les nerfs. Le capitaine se détourna de la scène jonchée de cartouches de balles usagées, et de quelques traces de sang – pas du sien bien entendu. Il fit signe à son équipage de reprendre son chemin. Ceux-ci ne discutèrent pas, habitués à ce genre de spectacle à vrai dire, puis ce n'était pas comme si ce semblant de « combat » avait duré plus de quelques minutes.

Pendant ce temps le vaincu dut attendre que les nombreuses tâches noires brouillant sa vision s'estompent pour pouvoir se redresser. Légèrement nauséeux, il cligna des yeux avant de passer sa main à l'arrière de son crâne, puis d'y constater sans sembler plus perturbé que ça le sang s'étant collé à ses doigts, mêlé de quelques cheveux roux. Dès que ses oreilles cessèrent de siffler et un équilibre précaire retrouvé, il se remit debout, un peu vacillant, pour aller récupérer ses armes qui jonchaient le sol. Et il y en avait un certain nombre, à commencer par la plus imposante – et sa chouchoute – le modèle rapproché d'un minigun dont la taille conséquente le faisait la balader en travers de ses épaules la plupart du temps. Il ramassa ensuite diverses armes à feu, mitraillettes et lames qui rejoignirent le lourd attirail accroché à sa tenue.

Le jeune homme fut interrompu dans son ramassage par le son de quelqu'un se laissant glisser d'un point en hauteur et atterrir sur les pavés de la rue désertée par les habitants fuyant le conflit. Relevant la tête – un peu trop vite d'ailleurs, le sol se mit à méchamment tanguer – il observa le nouveau venu. Et directement il décréta qu'il ne l'apprécierait pas celui-là. Pourtant ils devaient avoir pratiquement le même âge, aux alentours de dix sept - dix huit ans. Mais le blondinet qui s'avançait vers lui arborait également le genre de sourire moqueur qui vous donne simplement envie de lui coller une balle dans la tête. Et la langue de vipère qui allait avec à l'entendre ensuite.

\- Bah c'était bien pathétique comme combat, loser ~

Grognant, le rouquin rétorqua avec toute l'élégance et le raffinement du monde :

\- Ta gueule !

Un haussement de sourcils ironique accueillit son manque de répartie, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui trancher la gorge, même s'il en avait envie. Après tout, s'en prendre à un civil serait très mauvais pour son image, et il avait assez de problèmes liés à la violence sur le dos pour l'instant. En plus, vu la brindille qu'avait l'air l'autre en face par rapport au rouquin aux muscles développés, leurs lignes bien visibles sur ses bras découverts jusqu'aux coudes, clair qu'il l'étalerait en deux secondes. Enfin, pour l'instant il voulait bien se retenir, mais ça n'allait pas durer si son interlocuteur décidait de sérieusement taper sur ses nerfs déjà mis en boule par une énième défaite.

\- Ben si tes compétences sont à la hauteur de ta répartie, pas étonnant que tu te sois fait étaler ~ M'enfin je suis pas là pour constater à quel point t'es nul, j'emprunte ça ~

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils en voyant l'adolescent se baisser parmi la ferraille éparpillée sur le sol, y récupérant plusieurs composants ainsi qu'un couteau et un pistolet qui ne lui appartenaient certainement pas.

\- Hey rends-moi ça enfoiré !

Il s'en rapprocha avec l'intention de lui coller son poing dans la figure – et allait faire mal vu les mitaines à piques qu'il revêtait – ce qui incita le blond à reculer.

\- Cherche pas et va donc plutôt t'occuper de ta plaie à la tête, ce serait dommage que tu perdes plus de neurones, déjà que t'as pas l'air d'en avoir beaucoup ~

Avec un juron traduisant toute son élégance, cette fois le roux ne se retint pas de tirer un couteau sanglé à sa cuisse pour l'attaquer dans la foulée. Sa cible esquiva cependant sans aucune difficulté, et il y perdit son équilibre déjà peu fiable et rendu d'autant plus précaire par la quantité d'armes qu'il avait repris sans se soucier de ses muscles déjà bien éprouvés. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'en préoccuper, se recevant un coup de poing dans le ventre. Si le coup en lui-même ne lui fit rien, sans réelle puissance et de toute façon absorbé par les abdominaux, il sentit en revanche bien passer la décharge électrique qui suivit. Il s'écrasa une nouvelle fois par terre, chaque muscle tétanisé, ce qui fit bien ricaner le blond.

\- Dis-moi ton compteur de défaites a dû exploser depuis le temps nan ?

Le roux grogna et, sans se soucier de la douleur, chopa la cheville de son adversaire ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il se remette si vite, tirant pour le faire tomber par terre. Il ne prit même pas le temps de se délecter de la grimace qui venait de déformer le visage faussement angélique du blond, empoignant son couteau avec bien l'intention de le poignarder avec. L'adolescent roula cependant juste à temps pour que sa lame ne fasse que ricocher sur un pavé, et s'empressa de se redresser pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

\- Bon au moins on peut dire que t'as la peau dure, même si ta tête est vide.

Le blondinet fit la moue, n'ayant pas tellement l'habitude que l'on se remette aussi vite d'une de ses décharges électriques. Si les gants qu'il portait paraissaient très passe-partout, ils cachaient un effet tout un système au voltage réglable, et là il aurait espéré l'avoir paralysé un peu plus longtemps. M'enfin tant pis, il n'allait pas se laisser intimider pour ça...

\- Bon, j'ai mieux à faire que de m'embêter avec toi poil de carotte, j'aimerais bien ne pas perdre ma cible de vue ~

Ayant quelques difficultés à se relever en jurant tous ses dieux, le rouquin tiqua tout de même à l'entente du mot « cible ».

\- Pourquoi ?! Tu comptes t'en prendre à lui ?!

\- Kidd ? Naan ~ Plutôt Killer en fait, mais si jamais j'ai l'occasion j'te montrerais comment on chasse une tête ~

\- Tsk ! Comme si t'en étais capable !

Le blond l'observa de haut en bas avec l'air d'évaluer son niveau de QI – et d'en avoir une très basse perception.

\- Mouais ben toujours plus que toi en tout cas.

\- Va crever !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ~

L'adolescent recula toujours en arborant son sourire moqueur à l'attention du rouquin dont une veine bien voyante battait sur le front à présent. Il se retourna pour fausser compagnie à celui qu'il s'était amusé à faire enrager, et manqua de peu percuter un torse, reculant vivement sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Nom de... mais d'où tu sors toi ?!

Il ne l'avait pas du tout entendu venir celui-là. Devenant méfiant, il détailla la personne qui venait de le surprendre comme ça – pas un pirate déjà fort heureusement – et constata très vite qu'il n'était en plus pas seul. Plus loin dans la rue derrière le brun qu'il venait de manquer percuter, un groupe de quatre personnes le rejoignait, ayant visiblement l'air de l'avoir perdu de vue quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais bon, ce qui dérangeait le blond outre que le gars faisait facilement trois-quatre têtes de plus que lui et avait une faux très intimidante sanglée dans son dos, c'était ces iris de sang qui le fixaient en silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? argua-t-il sur la défensive.

En reculant encore un peu, il en oublia une seconde avec qui il se prenait la tête quelques instants plus tôt. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du rouquin, qui lui n'en avait rien à cirer du nouveau venu, et ne perdait certainement pas le nord. Il profita que le blond ait l'attention tournée ailleurs pour aller récupérer ce qui lui appartenait des mains de l'autre, n'obtenant de celui-ci qu'une réaction assez peu constructive par ailleurs :

\- Hé !

\- C'est à moi connard !

Si l'adolescent l'observa comme s'il allait lui balancer une réplique cinglante, il n'en eut pas l'occasion puisque le brun intervint, rejoint par les quatre autres :

\- Vous parliez de chasser des têtes j'me trompe ~ ?

Sa sœur, un peu plus jeune de quatre ou cinq ans, saisit assez vite le fond de sa pensée et remarqua :

\- Lawn, t'es sûr de vouloir recruter un type déjà tellement amoché que je me demande comment il tient debout ? Ça m'a pas l'air bien utile...

\- Moi je suis d'avis que plus on est de fous plus on rit ~ remarqua Edelweiss toujours collée à sa nouvelle amie taillée comme un mannequin.

Mercy leva ses iris rubis au ciel l'air franchement exaspérée par un tel... enthousiasme. De son avis elle était bien mieux à ne devoir coopérer qu'avec ses deux frères. Mais visiblement, son aîné n'avait pas la même chose en tête...

\- Si tu décides de t'allier à des gens, autant en rassembler un maximum, ensuite la sélection naturelle fera le reste et on aura peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant ~

Mise à part sa fratrie, les autres l'observèrent plutôt de travers, étant donné qu'il sous-entendait de façon plutôt flagrante que les éléments « inutiles » seraient filtrés tous seuls. Mindy ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire savoir qu'elle n'approuvait pas vraiment l'idée mais fut devancée par le rouquin :

\- J'ai pas besoin de votre aide, je partage pas ma cible.

Edelweiss soupira en l'observant de haut en bas. Enfin, elle n'alla pas très haut puisque celui-là ne devait pas dépasser le mètre soixante, et il ne grandirait sans doute plus beaucoup. Bien que ce qu'elle nota le plus fut la combinaison aux couleurs d'un turquoise fondu en carmin du haut vers le pantalon, déchirée à de nombreux endroits, et tâchée autant de sang que d'huile d'entretien. Est-ce qu'il lui arrivait de changer de vêtements au moins ? En tout cas, au vu du nombre de plaies ouvertes et de cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes, il devait se blesser souvent.

\- Mouais bah à mon avis si tu te prends des raclées tous les jours, t'en aurais bien besoin.

\- Répètes ?!

Susceptible en plus. La jeune femme à la capuche féline soupira avant de regarder un peu autours d'eux.

\- Hum... il est passé où le blond ?

En effet, elle ne l'avait pas spécialement remarqué en se prenant la tête avec le rouquin mais l'autre n'était plus dans les parages.

\- Il s'est éclipsé pendant que vous discutiez, répondit le plus jeune de la fratrie au visage couvert aux deux tiers par un masque noir.

\- Et merde !

Edelweiss jeta un coup d'œil au roux dont le langage était toujours d'une élégance à toute épreuve, mais il ne leur prêtait visiblement plus attention. Il les contourna, ramassa quelques dernières armes qui traînaient dans la ferraille avant de courir avec l'air de savoir parfaitement où il se rendait, laissant les cinq autres seuls dans la ruelle. La jeune femme aux tresses noires soupira avant de s'adresser à son aîné :

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Peu enchantée qu'elle ne s'intéresse même pas à leurs avis, Edelweiss répondit à sa place :

\- Il avait l'air de savoir où l'autre allait, on peut toujours le suivre ça pourrait être drôle ~ De toute façon il n'ira pas très vite avec tout son arsenal et ses petites jambes.

Mercy l'observa avec l'air de la prendre pour une idiote complètement immature, ce que son interlocutrice n'apprécia pas au vu du sourire crispé qu'elle affichait.

\- C'est pas une cour de récré, pas envie de perdre mon temps avec deux idiots...

\- Ce sera pas forcément une perte de temps, rétorqua Edelweiss. Étant donné que ce sont également des chasseurs de primes, ils se prennent certainement la tête pour une cible...

\- Eustass Kidd en fait, mentionna Lawn en la regardant.

\- Wah t'étais vers eux depuis quand ? La prochaine fois préviens au moins avant de disparaître... M'enfin bref, du coup, raison de plus pour aller voir, s'ils se prennent une raclée, ça nous permettra toujours de voir un peu comment se bat ce supernova ~

\- Je suis d'accord avec elle, renchérit Mindy à ses côtés en observant la brune qui avait toujours l'air peu emballée par la suggestion. Autant s'en servir puisqu'on en a l'occasion.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça bête, lâcha Lawn, mais vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher de vous mettre d'accord avant qu'on le perde de vue ~

Constatant que même son aîné avait l'air favorable à l'idée, Mercy soupira en capitulant :

\- C'est bon allons-y...

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que son frère avait déjà commencé à repartir, sachant sans doute déjà qu'elle se plierait à son avis. Bien qu'il ne soit plus dans leur champ de vision, il percevait encore relativement bien la présence du rouquin, autant ne plus perdre de temps et la suivre. Les autres lui emboîtèrent rapidement le pas, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.

Ils parcoururent bien quelques grooves avant de voir où le rouquin courait comme ça – et sans se fatiguer en plus. Celui-ci retrouva le blondinet devant un imposant bâtiment à la haute porte gardée, une salle de ventes aux enchères. La première chose qu'il fit en arrivant fut bien entendu de lui crier dessus avec raffinement :

\- Casse-toi boucle d'or c'est ma cible !

Le blond l'observa avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- T'es encore là toi ? Pire qu'un cafard... M'enfin de toute façon c'est pas comme si t'allais pouvoir rentrer.

\- Et pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que c'est pour les riches, cracha-t-il presque avec toute l'aversion qu'il pouvait avoir pour eux. Et que c'est clair que si moi j'passe pas c'est pas toi et tes habits de péquenot qui vont faire la différence.

En même temps lui-même avait des affaires relativement communes, un sweat jaune aux poches noires passé par-dessus un pantalon assorti. Et quand on observait la combinaison tape-à-l'œil du rouquin au dos déchiré de façon à symboliser un crâne, ça allait encore moins passer.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Et t'as un porte-feuille plein pour le prouver peut-être ?

Un silence frustré accueillit la question. De toute façon, s'ils étaient sur cet archipel aux têtes à forte mise à prix, c'était bien parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'argent, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Puis l'entretien des armes et les balles, ce n'était pas non plus donné après tout. Sans se démonter pour autant – ou n'y ayant tout simplement pas réfléchi assez longtemps – le bourrin de service s'avança vers l'un des gardes, aussi immobile qu'une statue, avec sans doute l'intention de forcer le passage. Et il allait très certainement juste se faire arrêter comme le songea le blond en commençant à s'éloigner pour ne pas être impliqué. Le roux fut heureusement pour lui interrompu par une voix qu'il commençait à un peu trop entendre à son goût :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois qu'on t'aura arrêté et jeté en prison ? Ces gens-là sont bien plus puissants que toi ~

Le rouquin se retourna vers le même homme d'une trentaine d'années que tout à l'heure, aux iris de sang, et grogna plus qu'il ne parla de façon civilisée :

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires toi ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici encore ?!

\- On voulait assister à ta cuisante défaite, mais apparemment t'auras même pas le loisir de commencer un combat, souligna Edelweiss.

Il foudroya du regard la fille aux cheveux crépusculaires, mais celle-ci n'en sembla pas plus affectée que cela, plus occupée à glousser avec sa nouvelle amie.

\- Tsk... j'vous emmerde de toute façon je fais ce que je veux.

\- Ouais, comme te prendre des raclées ou être fauché, enfonça le blond en se récoltant un regard noir.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre, lâcha soudainement Artemis, mais je ne pense pas qu'on devrait traîner dans le coin.

Ils se tournèrent vers le masqué, peu habitués à l'entendre ouvrir la bouche. Mais ce fut son aîné qui expliqua à sa place :

\- Hmm en effet il y a des unités de la marine qui sont en train de prendre position... je ne sais pas ce qu'ils prévoient mais je doute qu'une bande de personnes armées en train de camper devant cette porte ne leur fasse bonne impression.

\- Parle pour toi, lâcha le blond, c'est vous qui vous traînez des armes aussi visibles et encombrantes, pas moi.

\- Peut-être, répliqua Mercy en commençant déjà à en avoir marre de l'entendre, mais en attendant tu es là aussi, à ton avis à qui ils vont t'assimiler ?

\- Plus pour longtemps ~

Et en effet il ne perdit pas de temps à commencer à s'éloigner, serti de son habituel sourire moqueur qui ne pouvait pas plus taper sur les nerfs de la brune aux tresses. Edelweiss détourna cependant suffisamment vite son attention pour qu'elle n'ait pas envie de découper ce visage faussement angélique :

\- Autant faire pareil, que l'autre fasse ce qu'il veut mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de problèmes avec la marine.

Ils approuvèrent et suivirent assez vite l'adolescent se rendant vers des racines de mangrove assez hautes, sans doute pour avoir un bon point de vue. Le roux les observa partir, puis les armoires à glace qui gardaient la porte de la salle des ventes d'esclaves, l'air que rien ne pourrait ébranler. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil aux régiments de soldats qui commençaient effectivement à se rassembler en rangs tout autours du bâtiment. Et certains officiers regardant dans cette direction n'allaient pas tarder à demander de libérer le passage avec un argument officiel. Il finit tout de même par se montrer raisonnable (si si ce genre d'évènements rarissimes peuvent se produire parfois) et suivre le mouvement engagé par les six autres.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous sur un point en hauteur, à une distance respectable de la scène, observant avec une certaine curiosité ce qui se déroulait en contrebas. De plus en plus de marines affluaient et s'organisaient, apportant des canons, cela ressemblait à une grosse opération comme le remarqua très vite Edelweiss :

\- Eh ben, je ne sais pas qui ils planifient d'attraper comme ça, mais ça doit vraiment être une grosse pointure...

\- Mouais, 'fin je me demande ce qu'ils comptent faire, il y a plein de civils dans cette salle, remarqua Mindy, et beaucoup de bourges puissants parmi eux, ça ne serait pas bon pour leurs affaires de s'en prendre à eux, même sans le vouloir.

\- Y'a pas qu'des civils, y'a Kidd aussi, lâcha le rouquin d'un ton irrité.

\- On verra bien comment ça se passe, conclut simplement Lawn en observant chaque mouvement des soldats en bas.

Les gardes de la porte furent rapidement appelés à s'éloigner de l'endroit après une conversation avec un haut gradé, bien que personne ne se préoccupe du géant enchaîné un peu plus loin, sans doute parce que c'était un criminel dans une ancienne vie. Un certain temps s'écoula ensuite avant que les choses ne se mettent réellement à bouger.

Pour commencer, un poisson volant creva le plafond dans un grand fracas. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bâtiment vomit une véritable marée de civils en panique, rapidement pris en charge et éloignés par quelques soldats. La cohue se calma ensuite plus ou moins, et après l'évacuation de Dragons Célestes, les rangs se rapprochèrent plus près de la salle. Les choses commencèrent ensuite à devenir intéressantes lorsque trois fortes primes s'en mêlèrent.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots, bien entendu impossibles à entendre de là où ils étaient, avant d'affronter la marine qui ne semblait pourtant pas venue pour ceux-là. Le combat qui suivit fut ensuite des plus intéressants, mais également des plus déséquilibrés, en faveur des trois supernovae. Les soldats en face d'eux se firent respectivement désarmer et embrocher avec leurs proches armes, découper en morceaux fusionnés par la suite en quelque étrangeté humaine et écrabouiller par un poing gonflé comme un ballon de baudruche.

Le silence s'était installé parmi les chasseurs de primes, occupés à observer le chaos qui régnait, la marine se faisant écraser et les trois capitaines pirates forçant le passage pour eux et leur équipage. En moins d'un quart d'heure, ils s'étaient débarrassés de leurs adversaires et filaient avec leurs nakama. Ce fut Lawn qui s'exprima en premier :

\- Eh bien voilà qui était intéressant ~

Le blond qui s'était assis dans l'herbe ne semblait pas tellement de son avis.

\- Ce sont des monstres.

\- Rien qui ne puisse finir sous les verrous.

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel, ayant quand à lui l'air d'avoir renoncé à aller s'en prendre à un trop gros poisson. Le brun ne manqua cependant pas d'aller appuyer sur les sujets qui fâchent :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu prends peur ?

\- Facile à dire, toi t'as cinq personnes pour prendre les coups à ta place.

\- Rien ne t'empêche d'en faire parti ~

Le blond l'observa sceptiquement de ses prunelles jaune pâle, mais ne refusa pas de but-en-blanc, ayant plutôt l'air de reconsidérer la proposition pour le coup. Mercy quand a elle ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord une nouvelle fois :

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se coltine ce gamin !

Pas le moins du monde ébranlé par l'insulte, le-dit gamin se fendit plutôt d'un sourire provocateur.

\- Pourquoi ça t'ennuierait si j'acceptais ? Pourquoi pas alors ~

Évidemment il s'en servait juste comme prétexte. Le type aux cheveux de corbeau et à la faux ne lui inspirait pas vraiment sympathie, bon il fallait bien dire qu'il n'appréciait pas grand monde au premier regard non plus. Mais quand même, celui-là il avait l'air de mener les autres où il voulait, et il n'aimait pas trop cette sensation. Néanmoins il savait être sur la corde raide question finances en permanence, il pouvait toujours tenter cette opportunité. Sinon il lui suffirait de déserter, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait suffisamment de scrupules pour être quelqu'un de fiable. Bien entendu la frangine n'apprécia pas la répartie et observa son aîné avec une certaine exaspération.

\- Lawn, tu vas pas accepter quand même ?

\- Hmm je ne peux pas être le seul à décider ~

Il sourit à sa sœur qui elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, relativement peu visible sous la combinaison blanche qu'elle portait.

\- Dans ce cas je suis contre.

\- Ben quel esprit de contradiction, se moqua le blond, t'as encore l'âge de faire ta crise d'ado ?

\- Tu peux parler morveux, répliqua-t-elle amèrement.

A sa grande déception, les autres ne furent pas autant en désaccord qu'elle. Le benjamin de la fratrie ne se prononça pas, et les deux autres filles n'étaient pas vraiment contre l'idée de plus de monde dans leur groupe. La décision prise la jeune femme à la capuche chat lui tendit la main.

\- Bienvenue alors, moi j'm'appelle Edelweiss ~

\- Tes parents ont pas trouvé plus court ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle regrettait déjà d'avoir voté en sa faveur ? Celle aux couettes blondes répliqua à sa place :

\- Et on peut savoir le tiens avant que tu ne critiques ?

\- Saltz.

\- Mouais ben t'es pas mieux verni hein.

\- J'y peux rien si tes trois neurones sont pas capables de le retenir ~

Elle soupira sans insister puisqu'il avait l'air de toujours avoir de quoi répondre, et jeta plutôt un coup d'œil au rouquin, toujours là bien qu'il ait plus été intéressé par vérifier l'état de ses armes plutôt que de se préoccuper du combat des supernovae. Il remarqua cependant très vite les prunelles azur qui s'étaient fixées sur lui et la démentit rapidement :

\- Rêvez pas j'en veux pas de votre alliance bidon ! Et j'ai mieux à faire t'façon !

\- Passer dans une pharmacie ? suggéra Edelweiss.

\- Casser la gueule de Kidd.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, décidément un cas désespéré. Elle n'insista pas et de toute façon il ne s'attarda pas non plus, après s'être assuré que toutes ses armes étaient fonctionnelles. Pas déçue quand à elle de ne pas se retrouver avec un boulet supplémentaire, Mercy jeta un coup d'œil à son aîné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Eh bien pourquoi ne pas chercher une première cible intéressante, je pense qu'on a tous besoin d'argent ~

* * *

 **Voili voilou j'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^**

 **Le chapitre suivant sera (beaucoup) plus court, il me sert de transition avant d'attaquer l'action et surtout l'aventure ^^ Je le posterais rapidement du coup.**

 **A la prochaine ~**


	7. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour !**

 **Petit chapitre de transition donc, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ^^**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Au pied du mur.

Le groupe nouvellement formé s'éloigna des alentours de salle des ventes d'esclaves où les marines se remettaient comme ils le pouvaient de leur défaite contre les trois supernovae. En passant au groove suivant, ils entendirent bien des bruits d'explosion et de combat, mais choisirent de ne pas s'en mêler. La situation semblait relativement instable, entre l'action des marines, les Dragons Célestes évacués et semblablement blessés pour certains, il risquait d'y avoir du grabuge. Ils choisirent donc de rester dans la zone de non-droit, et se renseigner un peu sur la situation.

Après quelques discussions avec les civils du coin, ils purent rassembler plus ou moins les morceaux et se faire une idée de la situation. Avec un Dragon Céleste attaqué par un pirate, la marine avait fait appel à un amiral, qui allait bientôt semer le chaos chez les criminels... C'était aussi une bonne occasion à saisir. S'ils étaient intelligents, la plupart des pirates choisiraient de faire profil bas, ou même de quitter l'archipel. Certains seraient même peut-être mal en point et ce serait toujours un avantage pour eux. Leurs informations rassemblées, ils partirent donc chercher quelles têtes ils pourraient bien faire tomber aujourd'hui...

Tandis qu'ils s'organisaient dans le but de décrocher une belle prime au plus tôt, les supernovae avaient eu affaire à un nouveau type d'ennemi, visiblement pas vraiment humain. Contrairement aux marines qu'ils avaient envoyé sans difficulté, celui-là leur avait donné du fil à retordre, et même blessé certains de leurs nakama. Si le combat fut rude cependant, il ne suffit pas à les terrasser, chacun faisant ensuite route vers son navire, certains questionnements en tête, ou irrités d'un combat imprévu et difficile.

Du moins, mettre les voiles faisait bien parti des intentions de Kidd, si alors qu'il traversait les rues - les passants s'écartant vivement sur son passage - on ne s'était pas mis à lui barrer la route. Toujours le même énergumène en plus. D'ordinaire il s'en fichait bien, étant donné qu'il l'écrasait sans aucune difficulté, mais il commençait à l'agacer à lui tourner autours comme un insecte. Il serait sans doute utile de lui arracher les ailes, qu'il revienne quand il pourrait au moins le divertir un peu avec un véritable combat, parce que là...

Il toisa le rouquin qui lui barrait la route à quelques mètres de là, toujours avec une arme qui certes en imposait, mais ne devait pas être pratique du tout. Le pirate savait qu'il renforçait son attirail avec du granite marin, ce qui l'empêcherait de les manipuler avec son pouvoir, mais c'était loin de lui laisser un avantage pour autant. Il lâcha avec un rictus agacé :

\- Allez dégage avant que je ne m'énerve.

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'embêter, mais comme il s'en doutait cela tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd. A peine braquait-il le canon de son arme vers lui qu'il se servit de son fruit du démon pour attirer tout ce qui passait à portée de son pouvoir, faisant gémir portes et fenêtres auxquelles on arrachait leur revêtement métallique, et protester les rares passants qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de traîner dans les parages quand leurs biens s'envolaient. Il n'attendit même pas que l'amas aimanté finisse de se former avant de le balancer directement à la figure de son ennemi, l'envoyant à terre et le désarmant dans la foulée.

Les quelques membres de son équipage qui l'accompagnaient ne réagirent pas, habitués à vrai dire, cependant pour cette fois leur capitaine n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Il n'avait pas envie de l'avoir dans les pattes tous les jours de la semaine celui-là. Il raccourcit la distance entre eux de quelques enjambées, ne laissant pas le temps à l'autre de récupérer son arme, écrasant la main qui s'y tendait en lui arrachant une grimace dont il se délecta tout particulièrement. Il l'attrapa par le col pour le relever de force, sans se préoccuper du regard doré qui semblait vouloir le foudroyer sur place. Mais s'il se débattait, le rapport de force penchait largement en faveur du pirate qui faisait aisément plusieurs têtes de plus que lui.

Il toisa quelques secondes ce morveux du regard avant de le balancer sans ménagement contre le mur le plus proche, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur lorsque le dos heurta la pierre grisâtre d'une des habitations. Il se rapprocha ensuite de lui tandis que le jeune homme se redressait en grommelant :

\- Enfoiré...

Habitué à l'entendre vociférer, l'insulte irrita à peine le pirate, bien que d'ordinaire assister à ça aurait donné des sueurs froides à plus d'un quand à sa réaction. Une fois à sa hauteur il le saisit à la gorge, se fendant d'un sourire sadique tandis qu'il le forçait à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas finir étranglé, la peau du dos râpant méchamment contre la pierre. Il le dépassait largement en taille et en profitait bien pour le toiser et lui rappeler son infériorité.

\- On va bien voir si tu arrives encore à traîner dans mes pattes avec ça...

Son adversaire eut un froncement de sourcils d'incompréhension mais pas l'occasion de bien saisir l'idée avant que le supernova n'attire une barre de fer. Il la tordit en vrille avant de l'envoyer s'enfoncer dans l'épaule droite puis dans le mur, lui arrachant un bref cri de douleur tandis que le tissu turquoise s'imbibait de rouge. Le rouquin grommela une myriade de jurons avant de saisir la barre sans parvenir à se dégager, la façon dont elle était tordue empirant la blessure quand il chercha à la retirer. Kidd ricana sadiquement en le regardant faire avant de manipuler un couteau grâce au magnétisme et l'envoyer se planter dans la main tentant de se débarrasser de la barre, l'immobilisant et réduisant toute chance de se dégager à néant.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te faire à l'idée que tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre, ça n'fait que te ridiculiser un peu plus.

Il tourna ensuite les talons sans se préoccuper des insultes que lui balançait le rouquin avec toute la hargne du monde, et rejoignit les quelques membres de son équipage pour se rendre à son navire, laissant l'autre se débrouiller. Et autant dire qu'il était plutôt mal parti pour se dégager, à moins qu'il ne souhaite se trancher une partie de la main, sentant la lame déchirer un peu plus la chaire lorsqu'il tirait dessus. M'enfin c'était pas trop dans ses optiques de finir manchot quand même. Et avec cette barre de fer dans l'épaule, son deuxième bras ne lui procurait aucune aide, à peine pouvait-il relever l'avant-bras. Il marmonna une nouvelle flopée d'injures à l'encontre du pirate dont le sourire supérieur lui restait encore désagréablement en mémoire, songeant à la façon dont il allait le tuer tandis qu'il tentait de se tirer de là. Mais rien à faire, c'était fermement planté dans le mur et ça ne bougerait pas à moins qu'il ne s'estropie volontairement.

Il lui semblait que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer, lorsqu'une voix qu'il se serait bien passé d'entendre à nouveau le timbre moqueur s'éleva :

\- Très efficaces tes techniques de chasse à ce que je vois ~

Il reporta son regard hargneux sur le blondinet qui aurait pu certes avoir un visage presque angélique et mignon s'il ne déformait pas tout avec son sourire supérieur et sa forte tendance à l'ouvrir quand il ne fallait pas. Un peu en retrait il pouvait voir le groupe formé par les cinq autres, et l'idée d'être fixé comme une bête de foire l'énerva d'autant plus.

\- Ta gueule boucle d'or, grogna le rouquin pas du tout d'humeur.

\- Bouh j'ai peur, et tu vas m'faire quoi à jouer les affiches murales ?

Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas s'approcher autant en parlant, puisque dès qu'il lui parut à portée il lui envoya un coup de pied en plein sous la mâchoire - non sans sentir ses bras protester sous la tension -, faisant violemment claquer les dents tandis que l'adolescent reculait de plusieurs pas sur le coup, grimaçant. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible ressemblant fort à des insultes, avant d'attraper la barre en fer, actionnant le courant de ses gants que le roux sentit bien passer, la décharge le tétanisant en un cri avant qu'il ne le lâche et ne s'éloigne à nouveau, au cas où.

\- Compte pas sur moi pour t'aider poil de carotte ~

\- J't'ai rien d'mandé ducon !

Si les autres n'avaient rien dit jusque là, passablement ennuyés pour la plupart en attendant que ça se passe, ce fut Edelweiss qui intervint en premier, s'approchant des deux.

\- Tu n'es franchement pas malin de t'y prendre tout seul, c'est déjà pas mal que tu sois pas mort, tu ferais mieux de faire comme nous ~

Après tout, elle le trouvait assez drôle à s'énerver pour un rien, puis pour quelqu'un dont la spécialité la laissait en ligne arrière, c'était toujours utile pour avoir quelqu'un d'assez stupide et résistant pour attirer l'attention de l'ennemi.

\- Bosser avec des gonzesses et des tafioles ? Dans tes rêves !

Elle afficha une moue vexée avant que son regard magenta ne se durcisse.

\- Débrouille-toi alors, mais j'doute que qui que ce soit ait envie d'aider à se décrocher un abruti pareil, tu diras bonjour aux corbeaux qui se repaîtront de ton cadavre ~

Il lui renvoya un regard haineux.

\- Connasse !

Elle fit la sourde oreille et il reporta son attention sur le type, une faux sanglée dans le dos, bras croisés un peu plus loin, qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer. Contrairement aux autres qui s'étaient mis à discuter entre eux en l'ignorant, il avait l'air plutôt sérieux, et ces iris rouges parfaitement calmes le dérangeaient et l'irritaient.

\- Quoi t'veux ma photo ?

L'autre esquissa simplement un sourire en coin, accentuant l'animosité du rouquin à son égard.

\- Non, mais c'est assez ridicule de crever comme ça, tout seul.

\- J't'emmerde j'fais encore c'que j'veux !

\- Hmm oui, bon allez allons-y on a quelques cibles à descendre...

Dans le petit cerveau du bourrin de service, il ne devait exister qu'une seule "cible" dans le monde puisqu'il grogna, tirant un peu sur les bras ce qui ne fit qu'ouvrir un peu plus ses plaies :

\- Même pas en rêve tu butes ma proie !

L'autre le fixa de son regard de sang, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

\- Eh bien viens donc m'en empêcher.

Il esquissa un sourire suffisant, provocateur, qui ne fit qu'enrager un peu plus son interlocuteur, qui ne pouvait pas vraiment se décrocher comme ça. Il poursuivit d'un ton railleur :

\- Tout seul tu ne peux pas faire grand chose, il n'y a pas que pour la chasse qu'une alliance a ses avantages, mais visiblement tu n'es pas assez malin pour t'en rendre compte ~

A voir le rouquin s'énerver un peu plus, les muscles de son visage contractés en une grimace peu esthétique, à chaque mot qu'il prononçait, Lawn savait qu'il l'avait bien cerné et l'emmenait sur le chemin qu'il voulait. Il ne l'estimait pas spécialement intéressant, trop bête à ses yeux, mais il avait l'air assez résistant, ce qui serait très utile en tant que chair à canon. Après tout, quelqu'un qui prenait les coups sans rechigner et pouvait en encaisser un certain nombre sans perdre de sa hargne, c'était tout à fait ce qu'il lui fallait pour éviter à son frère et sa soeur de subir les conséquences des combats directs.

\- Rien à foutre j'ai pas besoin d'aide pour l'buter !

Décidément il ne perdait pas le nord, mais le brun ne lâcha pas le morceau non plus :

\- Si ça ne concerne qu'une cible ton problème, ça peut s'arranger...

Le rouquin plissa les yeux avec méfiance tandis que le blond lâchait soudain d'un ton peu aimable :

\- Hé décide pas pour nous, on s'en fout de ce type autant le laisser crever il va nous apporter que des emmerdes.

\- Le plus gros emmerdeur ici c'est toi, railla la fille aux tresses noires en commençant elle aussi à s'intéresser à la conversation.

\- J'peux savoir dans quel camp t'es toi ?!

\- Celui des gagnants, et t'en fais pas parti, loser.

Au vu des regards qu'ils se lancèrent, ça aurait pu durer longtemps. Le roux ne s'en préoccupait pas, fixant plutôt son premier interlocuteur dans les yeux. Il n'avait l'air ni de se moquer ni d'être des plus sérieux, ses pensées lui paraissaient insaisissables et ça ne lui plaisait pas trop. En même temps il n'avait pas envie de rester cloué là toute la journée en attendant qu'une de ces tafioles de citoyens daigne l'aider un peu. Se faire aider... beurk, l'idée le dégoûtait déjà de lui-même, en même temps il ne risquait pas de se tirer de là sans s'estropier. Et c'était légèrement délicat de tirer avec un gros calibre quand on avait une main en moins.

\- OK, mais Kidd est à moi.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir les autres avis mais la plupart ne semblait pas en avoir quelque chose à faire, et vu que Saltz se prenait la tête avec sa sœur, il allait en profiter pour continuer sa petite manipulation tranquillement.

\- Ça marche.

Il ne s'interrogea pas plus avant de saisir en premier lieu la barre en fer et l'arracher d'un coup sec. La sensation de la vrille lui déchiquetant l'épaule fit grimacer le rouquin qui grogna tandis qu'il retirait ensuite de lui-même le couteau :

\- Aah... enculé t'aurais pu y aller mollo...

Il grommela d'autres insultes en sentant son épaule le lancer et sa main refuser de se fermer normalement. Lawn haussa les épaules tandis que le blond percutait ce qu'il se passait et lançait avec tout l'esprit de contradiction du monde :

\- Hé quoique t'aies décidé, je ne suis pas d'accord !

\- Si t'y avais prêté un peu plus attention, t'aurais eu ton mot à dire, rétorqua Mercy.

L'androgyne plissa un peu les yeux en l'observant, ok il voyait le truc. Il jeta ensuite un regard dédaigneux au rouquin qui le lui rendit avec hargne.

\- Même pas en rêve je coopère avec ce mec !

\- Oh bah casse-toi blondie tu vas pas m'manquer !

Mouais, il ne pouvait pas tellement à présent qu'il s'y était engagé, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de déserter avant de voir ce que ce petit rassemblement de chasseurs donneraient. Après tout s'il s'en allait il doutait qu'on le reprenne plus tard, et il s'en mordrait les doigts si cela s'avérait bien fonctionner, par un quelconque miracle.

\- Finalement je vais rester rien que pour t'embêter ~

Eh bah ça allait pas être triste, songea Mercy en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres qui s'en fichaient royalement, Edelweiss discutant techniques de neutralisation avec Mindy. Artemis qui devait en avoir marre de les écouter échanger avec autant d'excitation rejoignit son aîné, pas bien convaincu de l'efficacité de ses projets quels qu'ils soient. Il le connaissait et se doutait qu'il avait ses propres plans, sinon il n'aurait pas incité tout ce monde à les rejoindre. En revanche ils n'avaient l'air ni bien puissants, ni bien capables de cohésion.

\- T'es sûr de ton coup là ?

Le brun lui renvoya un sourire taquin.

\- Tu n'fais plus confiance à ton grand frère Arty ~ ?

Saltz devait avoir un radar à piques disponibles puisque le benjamin de la fratrie n'eut même pas le temps de râler qu'il se rapprocha soudainement d'eux en arborant un sourire vicieux.

\- "Arty", mais c'est mignon tout plein dis-donc ~

\- La ferme !

Autant dire que le blondinet n'eut rien à cirer de ses protestations, poursuivant dans sa lancée :

\- Nan mais je retiens hein, "Arty" ~ Et toi poil de carotte t'as un nom à défaut d'un cerveau ?

L'interpellé lâcha amèrement tout en allant récupérer son arme qui gisait au milieu de la rue, ses blessures ne lui facilitant pas la tâche :

\- Arsenal.

Il fut fixé par une paire d'yeux jaune pâle qui avaient l'air de le prendre pour le dernier des abrutis.

\- Eh ben ça d'vient grave chez toi, j't'ai demandé ton nom pas le premier mot qui t'es passé par la tête.

\- Démerde-toi avec ça j'm'en branle de ton avis.

D'autant plus qu'il était déjà très irrité par ses doigts en sang qui glissaient sur ses armes et les tâchaient, alors qu'il ne vienne pas en rajouter une couche. Bien entendu ce genre de notion ne devait pas faire parti des principes de l'adolescent :

\- T'as de la chance que le ridicule ne tue pas.

Le rouquin grinça des dents avant de choisir de l'ignorer plutôt que de gaspiller des balles à le buter, se tournant vers le brun aux cheveux ramenés en arrière par un peu de gel. Il lâcha sans plus se préoccuper de son épaule gauche sanguinolente :

\- Bon alors, qui est-c'qu'on bute en premier ?

Quitte à devoir participer à cette "alliance", autant s'éclater un peu...

* * *

 **Et voili voilou, on va enfin pouvoir entrer dans l'action, et les aventures ~**

 **L'intrigue principale va mettre un petit temps à se mettre en place (surtout parce que ce sont de petits indices qui se glissent par-ci par-là au départ) mais on verra pas mal de sous-intrigues commencer à se former.**

 **Enfin, à suivre tout cela, à la prochaine ^^**


	8. Chapitre 4

**Hey ~**

 **Désolée pour l'attente, depuis la série d'orages notre box est grillée alors je ne peux compter que sur la 4G pour me connecter qui n'est malheureusement pas infinie u_u**

 **J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira, ça va castagner !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : VS le Moine Fou.

Si les premiers échanges n'avaient pas été des plus agréables entre Arsenal et Saltz qui s'opposaient à la moindre proposition, ils finirent par suivre une suggestion de Lawn. Les primes les plus intéressantes d'un point de vue général étant celles des supernovae, autant commencer par là, et augmenter graduellement dans les primes pour tester l'efficacité de groupe. D'autant plus qu'à l'heure actuelle, personne ne connaissait vraiment bien les techniques de l'autre, et les résultats en dépendraient. Cela les amenait donc à leur première cible : URouge. Et visiblement, avec les évènements qui avaient suivi les ventes d'esclaves, il avait eu quelques ennuis, mais personne n'allait cracher sur du travail facile n'est-ce pas ?

Après que Mindy ait sorti de quoi s'occuper sommairement des blessures du rouquin de son sac sans fond, avant de le laisser se débrouiller après la myriade d'injures qu'il lui balança à la figure, ils se mirent en route. Ils parcoururent la ville dans une plus ou moins bonne entente, certains cherchant sérieusement des informations pour localiser précisément leur cible et d'autres... s'insultant de façon toujours plus fleurie. Arsenal en était donc à décrire tous les défauts de la "blondinette" avant de se payer violemment le dos d'Artemis et le bousculer, ce qui le fit râler. Il reporta ensuite le regard sur le groupe qui s'était stoppé, sans se préoccuper des ricanements de Saltz comme quoi il ne regarderait pas devant lui, il lui ferait un croche-pied tout à l'heure en espérant qu'il se pète les dents sur les dalles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y'a ?

Étant donné qu'ils lui fichèrent un vent collectif plutôt magistral, il leva le nez - ayant un peu de mal à distinguer du haut de son mètre soixante - pour regarder les informations diffusées sur les écrans. Pas que les actualités l'aient jamais intéressées mais bon... Apparemment, la marine avait fait une véritable déclaration de guerre à Barbe Blanche en condamnant un de ses subordonnés à mort. Nan mais s'ils étaient suicidaires, tant mieux pour eux, mais il ne voyait pas trop ce qui captivait les autres là-dedans.

\- Bon on y va ou vous attendez le dégel ?

Lawn haussa les épaules, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si cela les concernait, bien qu'il allait sans doute y avoir du remue-ménage chez les alliés de Barbe Blanche et que la marine allait rassembler ses forces. Ce qui leur laissait au final plus de champ libre pour "oublier" un peu la loi en chassant étant donné qu'il y aurait moins de soldats dans les parages... Il se remit en route sans un mot, rapidement suivi par les autres et le rouquin qui en avait déjà ras-le-bol de se faire ignorer. D'après certaines informations récupérées auprès des habitants, leur cible actuelle s'était retrouvée confrontée à un amiral, et avait probablement dû battre en retraite et soigner ses blessures, ce qui équivalait certainement à rejoindre son navire. Quelques renseignements pour le localiser exactement, et ils pourraient débuter une attaque.

Si la plupart n'envisageaient pas vraiment une éventuelle défaite et auraient foncé dans le tas sans souci et sans plus de réflexion, l'un d'eux savait pertinemment qu'ils n'attraperaient pas aisément le pirate comme ça. Mais ça allait lui permettre d'évaluer les compétences de chacun, et estimer s'il avait un intérêt à cette alliance ou non... et s'il y avait du potentiel exploitable.

Leur marche les conduisit à proximité du navire, un imposant bâtiment à la proue démoniaque et soutenant une sorte de temple. Tout en avançant, ils discutèrent de la façon dont il faudrait s'y prendre, et autant dire que chacun avait une vision de la "tactique" très personnelle.

Cependant, ils n'étaient visiblement pas seuls sur ce coup-là, puisqu'en approchant quelqu'un était déjà en train d'observer le navire de leur cible. Un homme dont les cheveux blancs tiraient sur le gris et loin d'être inoffensif, au vu du fourreau de katana sanglé dans son dos. Il se retourna en les entendant approcher, dévoilant un visage dans la vingtaine qui contrastait avec sa couleur capillaire. Arsenal grogna en le dévisageant de haut en bas :

\- Tsk t'es là pourquoi toi ?

Son interlocuteur esquissa un léger sourire, tout à fait décontracté face à une bande de chasseurs armés jusqu'aux dents qui entendaient bien ne pas se laisser doubler.

\- Une prime de cent huit millions.

\- Eh ben tu peux dégager parc'que maintenant c'est la nôtre.

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules, abaissant son regard noir abysse pour bien signifier au rouquin qu'il le trouvait non seulement petit, mais en plus sans intérêt.

\- Allez chercher une prime plus intéressante, j'en ai besoin de celle-là c'est pile poil c'qu'il me faut pour le prix d'un navire ~

Si Arsenal s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il n'en "avait rien à foutre et qu'il le butait si ça lui posait problème", Lawn le devança, visiblement intéressé :

\- Un navire ?

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire, amusé par sa réflexion :

\- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je me contenterais d'une prime aussi basse hmm ~ ? Tous ces types se dirigent dans le Nouveau Monde, autant les y suivre et les chasser là-bas où la difficulté les aura affaiblis.

La fille à la capuche chat ne semblait pas trop du même avis et esquissa une moue peu convaincue.

\- Il n'y a aucune excitation s'il n'y a pas un minimum de défi !

\- Parce que s'attaquer à un mec blessé, tu trouves ça mieux ?

Autant dire qu'il lui rabattit le clapet, bien que l'on ne pouvait pas dire que la situation serait simple pour lui, même s'il se pensait "avantagé" dans le Nouveau Monde.

\- Moi j'm'en fous pas mal, lâcha le rouquin agacé par ces échanges, on a dit qu'c'était lui notre cible nan ? Donc qu'il se démerde ça va m'saouler si vous commencez à changer d'avis comme des girouettes.

\- Je trouve l'idée intéressante, le reprit Lawn en ignorant l'objection du roux dont une veine pulsait avec évidence sur sa tempe, mais que dirais-tu plutôt de te joindre à nous ? En mettant les fonds en commun ce qu'on pourrait obtenir sera plus efficace que seul.

Puis, dans l'esprit du brun, si ce type était aussi sûr de lui, il avait soit des chevilles sans égales, soit des compétences intéressantes. Peut-être même plus que les autres énergumènes du groupe, qui pouvait bien le savoir après tout, il attendait de voir...

\- Ouais et pourquoi pas inviter tous les SDF de l'archipel aussi, railla le blond.

\- Ce SDF-là a toujours un cerveau contrairement à d'autres éléments inutiles, attaqua à son tour Mercy.

\- Tu veux parler de toi ?

\- Tsk je vais te...

Bien qu'ils soient en train de se trucider du regard, le jeune homme au sabre dans le dos de s'en préoccupa pas et les interrompit en répondant à son premier interlocuteur :

\- Ça pourrait le faire, mais vu que vous n'avez pas l'air très dégourdis, j'aurais tendance à me méfier ~

\- Et mon poing dans ta gueule il est pas dégourdi peut-être ? rétorqua Arsenal avec un rictus colérique.

L'autre le dévisagea avant de répliquer d'un ton assuré :

\- Tu ne me toucherais même pas.

Le rouquin avait l'air bien déterminé à tester avant que son adversaire ne lâche :

\- Enfin je vais y réfléchir, va plutôt gaspiller ton énergie à attraper ce pirate ~

\- Te prends pas pour mon chef ou j't'explose !

\- Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu n'es pas capable de battre un mec misé à cent millions ?

Il avait visé dans le mille puisque l'autre partit au quart de tour :

\- Bien sûr que si et cent fois mieux qu'toi !

A ces mots il le dépassa au pas de charge pour se diriger vers le navire pirate, suivit du regard par les autres. Edelweiss soupira en plaçant les mains sur ses hanches, glissant les pouces dans les poches arrières de son slim blanc.

\- Bah c'est malin ce boulet va juste foncer dans le tas... en plus je crois qu'il a oublié qu'il était déjà blessé...

Au vu des bruits de coups de feu mitraillés, elle avait cerné juste, et il n'avait pas perdu de temps en plus. Saltz haussa les épaules avec un rictus moqueur :

\- Bah au pire on l'laisse crever et bon débarras.

Elle considéra la suggestion - attractive pourtant aux yeux du blond - mais un peu d'empathie - denrée rare de nos jours - l'emporta sur la facilité :

\- Ça m'embêterait d'avoir le sang d'un idiot sur les mains, ça les salirait.

A ces mots elle prit la même direction, en vérité plus intéressée à l'idée d'un bon combat plutôt que par la santé de son "coéquipier". Mindy lui emboîta le pas, ces deux-là ne se lâchant plus. Artemis les observa s'éloigner et jeta un coup d'œil à son aîné.

\- Bon du coup est-ce qu'on y va nous aussi ?

Lawn ne semblait pas avoir tellement envie de s'en préoccuper, il haussa les épaules.

\- Tu peux y aller si t'as envie de te défouler.

\- Mais oui "Arty", va faire mumuse avec le moine céleste, ricana Saltz avec son habituel sourire provocateur.

\- Hmm c'est vrai ça je me demande quel goût ça peut bien avoir quelqu'un originaire des îles célestes, jamais testé...

Il empoigna les deux haches à double lame fixées à sa ceinture, une dans chaque main avant de dépasser l'androgyne sans lui accorder un regard qui lui-même se demandait s'il était sérieux... il parlait bien de le manger là ? Il choisit de ne pas trop s'en préoccuper, n'ayant aucun intérêt à se laisser déstabiliser aussi rapidement, et se tourna vers les trois personnes encore sur place.

\- Sérieux y'a qu'moi qu'en n'ai rien à faire que ce mec passe l'arme à gauche ?

\- Moi j'comprends qu'ils aient pas envie de respirer le même air qu'un débile de blond, lâcha Mercy avant de suivre le mouvement d'un pas moins pressé que les autres, en vérité plus préoccupée par l'idée de surveiller son cadet.

Il soupira et secoua la tête l'air de dire qu'ils avaient tous un sérieux grain avant qu'elle ne lance :

\- Mais si t'as peur de te battre on t'en voudra pas hein ~

Ceci le décida à les suivre à son tour puisqu'il grogna en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Tss décidément qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi ~

Il ne restait plus finalement que Lawn et le type aux cheveux gris, ce dernier esquissa un sourire amusé avant de reporter le regard sur le brun.

\- Eh bien tu ne vas pas "jouer" avec tes copains toi ?

\- Je pense qu'ils sont suffisamment nombreux comme ça ~

Et surtout, il lui paraissait bien plus intéressant d'observer les compétences de chacun de loin plutôt que de se mêler du combat. Son interlocuteur l'observa quelques secondes, l'air plus sérieux qu'auparavant où il ne s'était pas gêné pour se moquer d'eux, avant de lâcher :

\- Hmm si t'es juste là pour me surveiller, va voir ailleurs j'ai pas l'intention de m'en mêler...

Pour toute réaction les iris sang le fixèrent froidement et Lawn ne s'en préoccupa pas plus avant de se diriger là où se trouvait leur cible, et où se déroulait également un combat plutôt désorganisé...

La première attaque d'Arsenal avait quelque peu perforé la coque et dégommé une partie des planches du pont en visant l'équipage. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire beaucoup de blessés qu'un type ailé gigantesque lui fondit dessus depuis le ciel. Le rouquin put tout juste entrevoir l'ombre s'agrandir au sol pour esquiver d'un bond de recul, la terre gémissant sous le poids qui s'abattit soudain sur elle. Il paraissait encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était maintenant face à ce tas de muscles qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Un pilier de fer était calé sur son épaule en partie bandée, et le-dit moine fou dégageait une aura menaçante malgré le sourire qui lui étirait les lèvres.

Le pirate fixait le chasseur de primes, à vrai dire ce n'était pas le premier qu'il croisait sur cet archipel, ça ne l'impressionnait nullement, blessé ou pas il aurait tôt fait de le mettre au tapis. Et ce gamin devait bien avoir besoin d'une correction pour avoir ainsi tiré sur son navire et son équipage, sans aucun scrupule ni respect pour qui que ce soit. Bien que sa confrontation avec l'amiral n'avait pas été de tout repos, il ne devrait pas avoir de mal à s'en débarrasser...

C'était du moins ce à quoi il songeait avant que deux autres jeunes femmes ne rappliquent, l'une munie de deux pistolets aussi blancs que son manteau à oreilles de chat, l'autre moins couverte et plus dévergondée semblablement dépourvue d'arme quelconque. Cependant au fil des épreuves de Grand Line, il avait appris à ne pas juger son adversaire à la première impression. Le rouquin ayant l'attention détournée à dire aux deux nouvelles venues de dégager parce qu'il pouvait très bien s'en charger tout seul, URouge choisit donc de s'occuper de la menace immédiate, c'est-à-dire l'arme à feu, en envoyant violemment son pilier dans l'estomac du chasseur de primes qui valsa sur plusieurs mètres.

Il se paya Artemis qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux de plein fouet, ce qui le stoppa net. Grognant, Arsenal se redressa en cherchant son arme des yeux, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait la lame double d'une hachette plantée dans le bras gauche, précisément celui qui avait déjà bien morflé à cause de Kidd. Il râla tout en tirant pour dégager la chaire sanguinolente de l'arme tranchante :

\- Tu pourrais pas faire gaffe oui ?!

Le type au demi-masque protesta tout en le poussant pour se redresser :

\- Non mais c'est toi qui m'est tombé dessus abruti !

Leur prise de tête fut interrompue par des coups de feu en provenance d'Edelweiss, qui s'était rapidement rapprochée de la cible, visant les ailes. Le pirate évita l'attaque, ripostant d'un balayage de l'immense barre de métal lui servant d'arme, la chasseuse de prime esquiva en roulant sur le côté, tandis que Mindy sautait par-dessus. Nullement déséquilibrée, la jeune femme se mit à courir sur le pilier, avant d'envoyer son pied chaussé d'une botte au talon renforcé dans la figure du supernova.

Si le talon lui amocha méchamment la joue, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour mettre le moine fou à terre. Il se saisit de la jambe tendue de la jeune femme avant de l'envoyer s'écraser violemment sur le sol. Se réceptionnant douloureusement sur le dos, cela lui coupa le souffle, la paralysant quelques secondes. Le pirate comptait bien en profiter pour l'achever d'un bon coup de pilier, avant qu'un sifflement ne le mette sur ses gardes. Deux cercles de métal, polis de façon à les rendre tranchant de tout côté, fusaient dans sa direction. Par chance, crut-il, ils ratèrent leur cible, chacun passant d'un côté de l'homme ailé... Ce fut avant qu'il ne remarque les filins argentés qui les retenaient, leur imposant une courbe qui l'aurait très certainement méchamment entaillé dans le dos s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de tendre les fils en les faisant changer de direction grâce à sa barre de fer.

S'il lui permit d'écarter l'un des cercles, l'autre s'enroula autours de lui, découpant dans son sillage une longue entaille sillonnant le torse à nu du supernova, ainsi que les bandages le couvrant. Il avisa son agresseur, une jeune femme aux iris sanglant, un sourire satisfait lui étirant les lèvres, suivie d'un adolescent blond. Bon sang combien étaient-ils comme ça ?! Songeant que la situation pourrait rapidement lui échapper s'il se faisait déborder par le nombre, il utilisa son fruit du démon pour accroître considérablement sa masse musculaire, le rendant gigantesque. Avec sa hauteur il pouvait mieux jauger son nombre d'ennemis, les voir venir, et avec sa nouvelle puissance il devrait pouvoir s'en débarrasser plus facilement.

\- Nous vous soutiendrons Haut Prêtre !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son équipage rassemblé sur le pont et armé, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus... avant qu'une pluie de balles ne leur tombe dessus, faisant sauter la rambarde de bois en mille éclats, perforant les chairs et le sang giclant sur les planches fraîchement lavées par le mousse. Constatant le pirate médusé un instant devant la scène, Edelweiss en profita pour tirer sur sa cible, lui envoyant deux balles dans le torse et l'épaule, avant que le regard du supernova ne s'assombrisse et qu'il n'abatte son poing non pas sur la jeune femme mais le roux qui n'avait eu aucun scrupule à descendre ses hommes.

Il sentit nettement les os craquer sous ses phalanges plus volumineuses, faisant cracher du sang à celui qui se l'était pris de plein fouet, avant qu'Artemis ne se saisisse cette fois de la hache de bonne taille attachée dans son dos et ne l'abatte sur l'avant-bras du moine fou. Celui-ci grogna de douleur et stoppa son attaque en dégageant vivement son bras, où la chair avait été mordue par le métal tranchant, jusqu'à l'os. Le sang dégoulinait entre ses doigts mais cela ne le rendait pas inopérationnel pour autant, et il saisit son pilier d'une main pour l'envoyer sur son agresseur.

Mercy n'apprécia pas vraiment voir son frère se faire éjecter violemment et rouler plus loin. Tout en glissant quelques uns de ses disques creux sur un de ses fils, elle lança à Edelweiss qui avait l'intention de relancer une attaque :

\- Laisse-le moi j'vais lui faire la peau !

\- J'suis pas à tes ordres t'as qu'à être plus rapide ! répliqua la fille à capuche chat avant de tirer en visant la tête.

Son tir n'atteignit pas sa cible et elle n'esquiva le poing qui s'abattait sur elle uniquement grâce à Mindy qui la poussa sur le côté. Elles roulèrent plus loin alors que Mercy profitait du délai pour relancer une attaque du géant afin d'envoyer ses cercles de métal le laminer. Trois au total suivaient la courbe donnée par le même fil, et entaillèrent à nouveau le supernova à de multiples endroits. En ayant assez, URouge se saisit du fil et le tira en l'enroulant, l'arrachant aux mains de la jeune femme aux tresses noires qui sentit l'alliage de métal léger lui rentrer profondément dans la peau des doigts, la contraignant à lâcher prise. Évidemment il lui restait des armes de réserve, mais le temps qu'elle s'en saisisse elle était déjà occupée à éviter une nouvelle attaque du capitaine pirate.

Alors qu'elle reculait et que le poing s'abattait dans le vide, son frère en profita pour attaquer à son tour, délaissant encore ses hachettes pour planter à la place sa hache dans la main du supernova, lui clouant le bras au sol. Alors qu'URouge allait se servir de son bras valide pour se débarrasser de l'arme enfoncée dans sa chaire, des balles le transpercèrent. Edelweiss avait à nouveau attaqué et se déporta dans son dos pour tirer à nouveau, perforant les ailes. Le pirate n'eut pas le temps de réagir que soudain un poids se fit sentir dans sa nuque, puis une puissante décharge électrique se répandit brutalement dans tout son corps, l'assommant sur le coup.

Le géant s'effondra inconscient, reprenant une taille normale alors que sa tête heurtait le sol et ses ailes ensanglantées s'étendaient autours de lui. Le responsable de l'attaque électrique perché dans son dos sauta à terre, adressant à l'intention de ses "alliés" un rictus moqueur.

\- Décidément 'faut tout faire à votre place bande de nazes.

Le roux grogna, se tenant les côtes alors qu'il s'était déjà difficilement relevé :

\- Ta gueule t'as rien foutu de tout l'combat !

\- C'est vrai ça, renchérit Edelweiss bien que d'un langage moins fleuri, c'est facile d'achever la proie quand on a fait le gros du travail !

\- Tu parles, vous aviez tellement de difficulté à le mettre à terre que j'ai dû prendre pitié de vous et intervenir ~

\- Parce que tu te planquais où pendant ce temps ?! grogna Mercy qui ne le supportait plus.

\- J'évaluais ton incompétence ~

\- On va voir qui c'est l'incompétente quand je...

La dispute aurait sans doute pu durer longtemps si Arsenal ne s'était pas soudain exclamé :

\- Hé l'enfoiré cette prime elle est à moi !

\- A _nous_ tu veux dire, souligna Mindy en tournant à son tour la tête.

Le jeune homme qu'ils avaient croisé tout à l'heure s'était rapproché une fois le combat terminé, profitant qu'ils se prennent la tête pour attraper le pirate et le soulever avec une étonnante facilité pour un type bien plus grand et large que lui. Si tout son bras gauche était enserré du même cuir noir près-au-corps qui lui couvrait le torse et les jambes, se terminant dans des bottes à fermetures éclair, le droit qui tenait le pirate était quand à lui bien visible et à nu. Mincy l'aurait parié, ces plaies ouvertes qui s'étaient soudain dessinées sur la peau blafarde et qui malgré tout ne saignaient pas, n'étaient pas là tout à l'heure... Quoiqu'il en soit, il était visiblement bien parti pour s'éclipser avec leur cible.

\- Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ?! Lâcha hargneusement la fille aux tresses qui sentait déjà l'énervement faire battre le sang à ses tempes.

Un rictus arrogant déforma le visage pourtant bien calme tout à l'heure.

\- Hmm désolé mais je l'embarque, c'est pas que vos techniques ne soient pas toutes sans intérêt, mais votre niveau est bien trop faible pour m'intéresser, à la revoyure ~

Il allait se détourner lorsqu'Arsenal grogna à son encontre :

\- Tu peux toujours crever pour qu'on te laisse t'en aller comme ça !

Un sourire sadique étire les lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux gris, son iris droit prenant une couleur rouge vif tandis qu'il lâchait dédaigneusement :

\- En l'occurrence, c'est toi qui va crever.

Une grimace de douleur déforma le visage du roux alors que soudain il sentait ses plaies se rouvrir, imbibant les bandages d'une inquiétante couleur rouge sombre, et les plus récentes s'élargissant pour saigner abondamment.

\- Regarde, tu te vides de ton sang ~ ricana le chasseur de primes dont la peau pâle du visage semblait se craqueler autours de ses yeux virant au pourpre.

\- Espèce de...

Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de terminer son insulte, ses jambes le lâchant alors qu'une soudaine faiblesse s'emparait de lui. Il fut contraint de rester à terre où le sang tombait à grosses gouttes, comme poussé hors de son corps, pour être quelque peu absorbé par le sol. L'effet s'estompa quand il commença à voir des tâches noires danser dans son champ de vision, et il put reprendre une respiration un peu moins chaotique.

\- Hmm bon vous m'avez bien servi tout de même, c'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais je ne vous tuerais pas, à moins qu'il n'y ait des protestations ~ ?

Les autres ne bronchèrent pas, la plupart des regards étant fixés sur Arsenal. Pour Mercy cela ne faisait aucun doute, c'était l'œuvre d'un fruit du démon, et elle l'avait constaté chez son frère, ces pouvoirs pouvaient être bien dangereux, surtout quand on ne connaissait pas tout leur potentiel... Elle doutait qu'il soit bien judicieux de s'attaquer à lui sans réfléchir...

Le même raisonnement ne dut pas atteindre le cerveau de Saltz puisque celui-ci s'élança avec la ferme intention de coller une décharge électrique en plein poitrail à ce type. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'approcher, même en comptant sur la surprise, son adversaire dégaina avec vivacité le sabre dans son dos, et lui infligea avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte une méchante entaille tout le long du torse. Le blond se retrouva soudainement à terre à gémir de douleur tandis que son sweat jaune et noir s'imbibait de rouge, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il souffrait tant alors que ce genre d'attaque n'aurait pas dû l'atteindre à ce point, il y avait eu pire.

Leur nouvel ennemi haussa simplement les épaules, passant une main sur son visage comme pour se calmer avant de se détourner, les plaies de son bras s'élargissant alors qu'il traînait le pirate inanimé avec lui, la chair à vif ne semblant pourtant pas le déranger. Le groupe resta planté là à le regarder s'éloigner avant qu'Arsenal ne peste, toute sa hargne retrouvée en même temps que sa respiration :

\- P'tain l'enfoiré il nous a volé notre proie !

* * *

 **Tant de douceur, de cohésion, de politesse et de compétences... hurm pardon il semble que je me sois trompée d'histoire x)**  
 **Oui ce pauvre URouge n'a pas eu de bol, mais c'est parce que je l'aime bien, et qu'il fallait bien commencer quelque part ^^' De toute façon il aura autre chose à se soucier que la marine d'ici très peu de temps ~**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et que le combat était suffisamment clair, à la prochaine !**


	9. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Récupérer ce qui nous appartient.

Mercy jeta un coup d'œil au rouquin qui se redressait tant bien que mal, ne faisant qu'épaissir la tâche rouge sombre qui se distinguait nettement sur son haut turquoise, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Arrête de t'agiter toi tu vas empirer tes blessures.

\- Mes blessures t'emmerdent, j'm'en porte très bien !

\- Eh bien crève alors ça nous fera des vacances !

Elle soupira d'agacement avant de reporter le regard sur Saltz qui s'était redressé et assis, grimaçant en constatant les dégâts. La lame l'avait bien amoché et la profonde entaille saignait abondamment. Comme personne n'avait l'air très motivé à aider un type qui n'avait fait que se moquer depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontré, seule Mindy s'approcha endiguer cette hémorragie, délaissant Arsenal puisqu'apparemment il se portait si bien... Alors qu'elle s'en occupait, Lawn les rejoignit et son petit frère l'interpella :

\- Ce type s'est complètement joué de nous...

\- Oui j'ai vu.

\- Et t'as rien fait contre ?! accusa Saltz d'un seul coup moins pâle.

L'homme à la faux haussa les épaules.

\- Ça n'aurait pas servi à grand chose, de toute façon ce n'est pas perdu, un mec aux cheveux presque blancs qui se traîne un supernova ailé, ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

\- Mouais...

Le blond ne s'opposa pas plus, occupé à esquisser des grimaces toutes plus mémorables les unes des autres alors que la fille aux cheveux bouclés serrait brutalement les bandages. Il grommela une fois qu'elle eut terminé sa séance de torture :

\- Eh bah fais jamais infirmière toi...

\- Tafiole, critiqua Arsenal avant de la voir se diriger vers lui, hé dégage j'en veux pas d'ton aide !

Edelweiss lui envoya son pied dans l'épaule blessée, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et une injure avant de lâcher les sourcils froncés :

\- Ben voyons et ça c'est quoi peut-être ?

\- Salope !

Cette fois ce fut le talon de Mindy en pleine face qu'il se prit, lui explosant le nez comme s'il ne saignait pas déjà suffisamment comme ça.

\- C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à une demoiselle !

\- Tu sais où j'me la carre ta...

Il se mangea un coude puis la fille aux couettes dézippa sa combinaison, galérant un peu sous toutes les attaches de munitions avant de se faire aider par son amie aux cheveux violets. Le rouquin grogna mais finit par se laisser faire, de toute façon ça ne l'arrangerait pas vraiment s'il ne pouvait plus poser un pied devant l'autre sans se casser la figure sous un accès de faiblesse.

\- Hmm mais c'est que t'es musclé toi ~

\- Ta gueule ou j'te fais bouffer tes pistolets.

La jeune femme l'ignora en jetant un regard exaspéré à son amie qui n'y prêta pas attention, occupée à farfouiller dans son sac - elle avait tout et n'importe quoi là-dedans -, remarquant pour elle-même :

\- Dommage qu'il ait un pois chiche à la place de la cervelle...

\- J't'emmerde !

Sur ces échanges d'amabilités, Artemis était allé regarder parmi les victimes de l'équipage du supernova s'il n'y avait pas quelques primes intéressantes à échanger, mais il ne tombait sur rien de fabuleux. Quelques types blessés tentèrent de l'attaquer, mais il leur envoya simplement une de ses hachettes dans l'estomac, sans plus d'émotion, et les autres choisirent pertinemment de faire les morts. Il fallait décidément qu'ils récupèrent leur cible principale... Le jeune homme masqué rejoignit ensuite son frère et sa sœur, attendant que les autres chasseurs de primes en aient terminé avec leurs blessures respectives pour qu'ils puissent se mettre en route.

Comme l'avait prévu Lawn, leur voleur ne fut pas très difficile à suivre, d'autant plus que le pirate blessé qu'il se traînait avait laissé quelques traces de sang bien visibles. Ils croisaient parfois quelques types ayant l'air de s'être pris un méchant coup de sabre, sans doute d'autres chasseurs de primes ayant cherché à se faire de l'argent sale. Ils remontèrent donc sa piste jusqu'à une salle de ventes aux enchères, plus précisément devant un petit bâtiment où étaient apparemment amenées les futures mises, donc les potentiels prochains esclaves à négocier. Arrivés là un garde - ou plutôt un véritable molosse - leur coupa le passage, portant une longue lance qu'il mit en travers de la porte.

\- Y a déjà une négociation en cours, attendez vot' tour si vous avez un esclave à proposer, sinon dégagez.

\- Est-ce qu'un jeune homme avec les cheveux gris s'est pointé ici ? Demanda Edelweiss.

L'homme les surplombant sans difficulté eut un rictus agressif soulevant une méchante cicatrice lui barrant les lèvres.

\- Ça vous r'garde pas, du vent !

Arsenal fronça les sourcils, en ayant déjà marre d'employer la "diplomatie".

\- Bon bah on l'bute et on passe.

Le garde s'esclaffa, l'air sûr de lui :

\- Dégage morveux, ch'uis payé par un type bien plus puissant qu'toi qui sera pas ravi que tu viennes perturber ses affaires.

\- Rien à foutre !

Le rouquin allait visiblement lui coller son arme sous le pif lorsqu'il fut tiré en arrière par Lawn, ce dernier enfonçant ses doigts dans son épaule blessée et lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

\- Espèce de...

Le brun l'ignora, faisant sauter les attaches de sa faux tandis qu'il s'en munissait, leur interlocuteur fronça les sourcils, un peu moins assuré.

\- Hé z'êtes sourds ou quoi ?! Vous cherchez à vous mettre à dos plus puissant que vous ?!

Le colosse ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva par la suite, il lui sembla vaguement qu'on lui... arrachait quelque chose, comme un organe vital, et la douleur fut tout aussi vive. Il vit l'homme d'une trentaine d'années tendre la main vers lui, faux calé en travers de l'épaule, se fendant d'un sourire vicieux comme quelqu'un de malintentionné demandant à un innocent de le suivre. A cet instant, il eut l'impression d'avoir affaire à la Mort en personne, et une peur irraisonnée commença à envahir tout son être, cette crainte de la mort, qui survenait lorsqu'on la frôlait et effaçait toute bravoure.

Tout son corps et ses instincts lui hurlaient de fuir, et pourtant, il ne put rien faire, paralysé, ne lâchant même pas un cri. Il se contenta d'observer, les yeux écarquillés, une grimace horrifiée sur son visage figé, une masse blanchâtre presque transparente s'extirper de son corps fébrile. Elle s'étira ensuite - dans un temps qui parut interminable à la victime alors que cela dura à peine quelques secondes - vers le brun qui ferma alors le poing, et ce fut comme si des milliers d'aiguilles s'étaient mises à traverser sa peau. Le faucheur se saisit alors de son arme, et trancha le faible filin qui reliait encore ce qui était l'âme du garde à son enveloppe charnelle.

Le corps sembla alors s'affaisser sur lui-même, comme une marionnette à laquelle on avait coupé des fils, se maintenant tout de même debout, l'œil vitreux et le visage vide de toute expression. L'esprit blanc disparut alors comme absorbé par la faux tandis que le jeune homme la replaçait dans son dos, son sourire s'étirant alors qu'il se rapprochait du garde. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit d'autre qu'Arsenal s'exclama, exprimant avec plus ou moins d'élégance ce que tout le monde, hors mis la fratrie Grave, pensait :

\- Nan mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Le brun se retourna vers ses "alliés", son expression redevenant plus sérieuse, bien qu'il ait visiblement du mal à s'empêcher de sourire de façon étrange.

\- C'est mon fruit du démon...

\- Et t'as pas cru bon de nous en parler plus tôt ? le coupa Saltz.

\- Ça ne t'aurait pas avancé à grand chose, ce qui compte, c'est son utilité...

Il se tourna vers le garde, tellement avachi sur lui-même qu'à présent il s'abaissait à sa taille, et Lawn eut juste à passer la main sur le visage puis derrière la tête pour rapprocher sa bouche de l'oreille, lui susurrant :

\- Tu vas nous laisser passer et reprendre tes fonctions comme si de rien n'était, tu n'as rien vu, rien entendu. Je me suis fait comprendre ?

L'homme étant à présent devenu une véritable marionnette entre ses doigts, il hocha docilement la tête et son nouveau maître posa ses lèvres contre sa joue, l'air satisfait.

\- C'est bien ~

Il le relâcha et le garde partit se poster bien droit à côté de la porte, sans leur barrer le passage cette fois-là. Edelweiss lâcha avec un air fasciné :

\- C'est fort ça ! Tu l'as complètement asservi !

Il haussa les épaules, au moins cette réaction le changeait de ceux qui prenaient tout simplement peur.

\- J'ai volé son âme, un corps dépourvu de son âme n'est plus qu'une coquille vide aisément manipulable puisqu'elle fera tout pour récupérer ce qui lui a été arraché.

C'était en tout cas le plus simple à expliquer sans entrer dans les détails. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de leur révéler tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, ou pas, d'un tel pouvoir.

\- Et on doit commencer à s'inquiéter pour nos âmes ? lâcha Saltz. Nan mais parce qu'avec ça tu nous asservis tous et bye-bye nos proies...

Déjà une réponse plus classique, l'agressivité cherchant classiquement à masquer la crainte et les angoisses. Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de faire fuir ses outils...

\- Je l'ai utilisé sur toi peut-être ?

\- Pas encore...

\- Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire, sinon, je ne te l'aurais pas montré.

À ces mots il ouvrit la porte, ne s'attardant pas sur plus de questions avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, rapidement suivi par les autres. Le garde referma derrière eux sans s'interposer et reprit son poste comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ainsi qu'il le lui avait été ordonné. A l'exception d'un regard légèrement vitreux, plus rien chez lui ne laissait paraître qu'il soit sous l'influence d'un quelconque fruit du démon.

Ils débouchèrent sur une pièce mal éclairée et peu meublée. Sur leur droite s'étendait un couloir long et froid d'où provenaient des gémissements et pleurs de futurs esclaves, et en face d'eux se tenait le jeune homme aux cheveux gris, le pirate inanimé à ses pieds, en train de discuter avec un petit homme gras aux yeux de fouine. Les deux tournèrent la tête vers les intrus, le plus petit fronçant les sourcils avant d'ordonner d'une voix de crécelle :

\- Des négociations sont en cours repassez plus tard !

Saltz eut du mal à retenir ses ricanements devant cette voix pas du tout masculine, tandis que leur voleur disait calmement, nullement perturbé par leur irruption :

\- Ils ne sont pas là pour négocier.

\- Effectivement, lâcha hargneusement Mercy, tu as volé notre cible, tout bénéfice nous revient !

Le type couvert de cuir, ses plaies apparues de nulle part tout à l'heure s'étant semblablement refermées, esquissa un sourire faussement navré.

\- Désolé mais les ventes d'esclaves donnent bien plus pour un capitaine pirate des îles célestes que ne le fera jamais la marine, alors je n'ai aucune envie de vous le laisser ~

Arsenal crispa ses doigts sur son arme, ayant visiblement une grande envie de lui coller une balle dans la tête. Leur interlocuteur l'observa de la tête au pied, constatant une certaine épaisseur de bandages sur le torse nu, le haut ayant été noué à la taille.

\- Eh ben t'es tenace toi, pour encore arriver à porter ce machin avec tes blessures. On t'a jamais dit que c'était pas la taille de ton engin qui allait déterminer ton efficacité ?

\- Hmm ça dépend dans quel domaine ~ lâcha Edel en esquissant un sourire plein de sous entendus qui fit soupirer le jeune homme.

\- Enfin peu importe, allez, couché toi.

Le rouquin sentit ses blessures empirer d'un seul coup, rougissant ses bandages, ce qui le contraignit à lâcher son arme qui s'écrasa au sol avec fracas tandis qu'il se retrouvait avec un genoux à terre dans un grognement de douleur. Son agresseur se tourna ensuite vers les autres, l'air passablement ennuyé.

\- Je n'ai l'intention ni de vous le rendre, ni de partager. Vous êtes mignons avec votre petite "alliance" mais moi je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à y gagner.

\- La vie sauve ? suggéra Mercy avec amertume.

\- Tu veux finir comme l'autre excité ?

Elle ne répondit pas, le fusillant du regard, et ce fut son aîné qui argumenta à sa place :

\- Admettons que tu réussisses à atteindre un prix de 150 voire 180 millions grâce aux enchères, si tu veux te rendre dans le Nouveau Monde, un navire bien équipé et suffisamment résistant t'en coûtera au moins 100. D'autant plus que tous les revêteurs permettant de passer Red Line ne sont pas donnés. Il te faudra ensuite comptabiliser les vivres, l'entretien et un minimum d'équipage. Même si tu as une cagnotte de base, tout seul tu vas avoir du mal à rassembler tout ça. La majorité des personnes empruntant cette voie sont des pirates, et je doute qu'ils te prennent en stop. Enfin, je ne t'apprends rien j'imagine ?

Son interlocuteur plissa les yeux, gardant le silence plusieurs secondes avant de lâcher :

\- C'est vrai, mais en aucun cas cela signifie que j'ai forcément envie de le faire avec vous.

\- Rassure-toi ta tête nous revient pas non plus, grogna Mercy avant de se faire intimer le silence par un regard glacial de son aîné.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Lawn en plaçant les mains sur les hanches, on récupérera notre proie, tu as plus à y gagner à y réfléchir à deux fois.

\- Parce que tu penses que j'ai peur de vous ?

\- Si tu étais totalement confiant en tes capacités tu te serais déjà débarrassé de nous à la minute où l'on t'aurait retrouvé.

Son interlocuteur garda le silence avant de finalement lâcher le ton mauvais :

\- Tsk, toi je ne t'apprécie décidément pas, à croire que tu sais parfaitement où toucher...

\- Alors ? demanda le brun sans s'embarrasser de son opinion sur lui.

\- J'ai visiblement plus d'intérêts à accepter que refuser il me semble ?

Saltz lâcha un soupir exagéré :

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi on recrute que des malades mentaux ?

\- Tu nous ennuies le débile mental, rétorqua Mindy.

\- Oh il semblerait que j'importune miss Monde, mais prends la porte je t'en prie ~

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et choisit de l'ignorer, se tournant plutôt vers le petit homme qui regardait avec insistance une pendule comme si cela allait attirer l'attention sur le temps qu'on lui faisait perdre. En vérité tout le monde s'en fichait éperdument avant qu'elle ne remarque :

\- Bon si on reparlait de cette vente puisqu'on est d'accord ?

\- Pfft ! C'est bien parce que le moine fou est une prise intéressante sinon je vous ficherais tous dehors pour m'importuner ainsi ! geignit-il de sa voix suraiguë. Bon où en étions-nous... 50% du prix final pour vous ?

\- 80%, rectifia celui aux cheveux gris sans sourciller.

\- 60%.

\- 100% et on lui épargne une balle dans la tête, grogna Arsenal rendu mauvais par la tournure des choses.

\- Le rouquin, te mêle pas de ça, soupira le type aux cheveux gris.

\- J't'emmerde !

Il le laissa agoniser au sol pour le faire taire avant de se retourner vers son premier interlocuteur. Ils conclurent sur 75% avant que le pirate soit enchaîné et emmené par deux colosses en attendant la prochaine série d'enchères. Sur ce le groupe sortit du petit bâtiment, avec des éléments en plus ou moins bon état...

Passant à côté du garde, Lawn attira l'âme prisonnière de sa faux dans sa main, avant de la renvoyer dans le corps du garde. Ce dernier inspira un grand coup comme s'il ressortait d'une longue apnée avant de regarder autours de lui d'un air déboussolé. Edelweiss haussa un sourcil en le regardant :

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir gardé ? C'est toujours utile d'avoir un esclave mental sous la main...

\- Plus je les garde longtemps sous mon joug, moins ils sont faciles à contrôler.

\- Mais tu as dit que le corps ferait tout pour récupérer son âme...

\- Tu promets à un enfant un bonbon s'il améliore ses notes, mais que plus le temps passe et il fait des efforts sans que rien n'arrive, à ton avis va-t-il rester sage et obéissant ?

\- Non...

Leur ex-voleur s'incrusta dans la conversation :

\- Un fruit du démon alors ? C'est intéressant ~

\- Le fruit du Faucheur d'âmes, lâcha Lawn avec un petit sourire, et toi ?

\- Je garde cette information pour moi ~

\- On t'a déjà dit que s'la jouer cool et mystérieux c'était plus à la mode auprès des nanas ? railla Saltz. Et ton nom on peut le savoir ça au moins ou c'est trop demandé ?

\- Overcry Jeff, mais je ne vois pas à quoi ça t'avance, c'est pas comme si ce petit jeu allait durer...

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu... grogna Artemis.

Jeff tourna le visage vers lui, se fendant d'un sourire provocateur :

\- Vraiment ?

Le masqué ne répondit pas, haussant les épaules et considérant qu'il disait n'importe quoi pour les perturber. Jeff reprit en s'adressant cette fois à l'aîné :

\- Bon et si on s'en occupait de ce navire ? Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps alors que des primes bien plus intéressantes attendent de l'autre côté de Red Line ~

* * *

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ~ Plus ça va plus ils s'entendent bien comme vous pouvez le constater XD Mais bon je ne compte pas les lâcher de sitôt *.* Enfin là je pars dans des chapitres, d'ici peu ils vont moins rigoler mes p'tits persos adorés mwa ha ha *^* (nan mais sinon je leur prévoie de bonnes choses aussi hein, enfin je crois...)**

 **A la prochaine ^^**


	10. Chapitre 6

**Hey ~**

 **Internet de retour alors j'en profite pour poster un nouveau chapitre ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Adjugé vendu !

Même s'ils savaient que la vente en elle-même n'était pas vraiment conclue, il valait mieux s'avancer pour gagner du temps. Et estimer de quel genre de bâtiment ils auraient besoin était important. Ils se rendirent donc dans la zone navale de l'archipel, si la plupart étaient spécialisés en revêtement, ils avaient bien quelques chantiers intéressants à visiter.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi à chercher un navire à leur convenance, ce qui n'était pas forcément le plus simple pour contenter tout le monde. Ils optèrent finalement pour un deux mâts d'un gabarit moyen mais qui conviendrait parfaitement à la petite dizaine qu'ils étaient, tout en pouvant transporter d'éventuels prisonniers supplémentaires. Ce serait utile dans le cas où la prochaine base de la marine ne serait pas la porte d'à côté. Ils disposaient également de quatre canons, trois cabines individuelles et trois petits dortoirs composés de quatre lits superposés. Si c'était le maximum qu'ils puissent s'offrir pour l'instant, ce n'allait pas être très évident quand il faudrait se mettre d'accord, mais ils avaient choisi de reporter ce problème-là à plus tard, Arsenal et Saltz se prenant déjà la tête à ce sujet.

Le montant s'élevait presque à deux cent millions, ce serait juste avec la prime du pirate et leurs économies personnelles, et il leur faudrait donc vite se retrouver une cible, l'aménagement du navire achevé. Puisqu'ils étaient à peu près décidés, Jeff commença à s'éclipser, vite repéré par Mercy qui l'interpella :

\- Hé où tu t'en vas comme ça ?!

Il se retourna en se fendant d'un sourire irritant aux yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Les enchères ont dû commencer, alors je vais voir leur évolution ~

\- Pas tout seul j'ai pas confiance tu vas t'envoler avec la prime.

\- Tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner puisque je te manque déjà ~

Elle fronça les sourcils sans répliquer, délaissant les autres pour le rejoindre et lui emboîter le pas. Ils quittèrent donc la zone navale, le silence régnant entre les deux, la jeune femme aux tresses observant celui qui marchait devant elle d'un pas enjoué. Contrairement aux autres qu'elle commençait à cerner, elle avait du mal à le suivre celui-là, il semblait constamment changer de comportement. Un coup il était parfaitement calme et sûr de lui, un autre il paraissait plutôt sadique et joueur, et maintenant il s'avérait plutôt enjoué. Alors autant l'autre imbécile de bourrin et le blondinet avec qui il se prenait tout le temps la tête l'irritaient plus qu'autre chose, sans qu'elle ne s'en soucie vraiment, mais lui elle n'avait clairement pas confiance, elle le voyait même bien les lâcher sur un coup de tête.

Ils parvinrent à la salle des ventes, haut bâtiment un peu moins imposant que celui où ils avaient vu les trois supernovae se battre ensemble. La façade colorée était avenante mais bien entendu une fois à l'intérieur le spectacle était tout autre, puisque c'était des humains qui étaient présentés sur la haute estrade de planches. Des hommes et des femmes à qui on avait menotté la liberté, dont le visage se décomposait de minute en minute à mesure que le prix augmentait en zéros...

Les deux chasseurs de primes choisirent de ne pas prendre place sur les sièges de velours carmin, préférant rester debout au fond et observer la scène. Jeff n'affichait aucune expression lisible, tandis que Mercy avait l'esprit occupé par autre chose et ne se souciait pas vraiment de ces pauvres gens. Tout ce qu'ils attendaient après tout, c'était de savoir le prix qu'ils tireraient de leur proie.

Le vendeur était habile, il savait faire monter les prix et comment inciter les enchérisseurs potentiels à se manifester. Il vantait les mérites pas toujours réels de ses présentations, les numéros se levant à intervalles réguliers. Ce fut ensuite le tour de leur victime de monter sur l'estrade.

Le supernova avait été enchaîné aux pieds et aux jambes, ses blessures de combat camouflées au mieux sous un manteau de feutre sombre. Il ne fallait pas faire fuir les clients en leur suggérant un état trop abîmé pour être utilisable après tout. Le point qui irrita quelque peu Mercy fut de voir le pirate garder son sourire malgré la situation, quoiqu'il soit un peu crispé. Sans doute se demandait-il ce que son destin lui réservait à présent. Il n'était pas affaissé sur lui-même comme les autres futurs esclaves se lamentant sur leur sort, mais droit, ignorant la douleur qui devait parcourir chacun de ses muscles et l'affaiblissement causé par le granite marin.

Cette stature impressionnante dissuada les acheteurs au départ, s'inquiétant sur une éventuelle rébellion, mais le présentateur les assura de la qualité de leurs systèmes d'explosifs, que grâce à ce joli collier d'esclave en granite marin très esthétique, ils n'avaient aucun souci à se faire. Il vanta ensuite les muscles du supernova, qui le rendraient apte aux travaux les plus durs ou en feraient un excellent garde du corps. Il termina sur ses origines célestes qui ajouteraient une pointe d'originalité dont ils pourraient se pâmer en exposant leur esclave entre propriétaires.

Le prix grimpa assez vite, au départ étant la prime de base du pirate, qui finit par être doublée à la fin de l'enchère. Le produit de vente fut retiré de la scène et dès lors les deux chasseurs de primes se désintéressèrent totalement des autres propositions, attendant seulement avec plus ou moins de patience la fin des enchères pour pouvoir aller récupérer leur argent.

Une fois à nouveau devant le petit homme à la face de fouine, Mercy jeta un coup d'œil au chasseur habillé tout en cuir noir.

\- Je te préviens je te laisserais pas de balader avec la récompense.

Il n'eut pas l'air plus vexé que cela, se fendant d'un sourire.

\- Mais oui si tu veux, de toute façon si toi tu essayais de me rouler je pourrais te tuer quand je veux ~

\- C'est ça dans tes rêves ! lâcha-t-elle avec un rictus hargneux.

Le prix étant monté jusqu'à 220 millions, ils en tirèrent donc la somme de 165 millions de Berry, qui suffirait pour l'achat du navire, mais malheureusement pas pour un revêteur, cependant c'était là un problème dont ils se préoccuperaient plus tard. Ils retournèrent donc au chantier naval afin de pouvoir régler l'achat. Il ne leur restait alors plus que l'aménagement à faire, il fut donc convenu que tout ce qui était du domaine personnel pour les décorations de sa chambre, l'entretien de ses armes et autre, ils le paieraient de leur poche ; et tout ce qui était partagé comme les vivres ou l'équipement de la cuisine serait réglé par cagnotte commune. Évidemment, ceux qui auraient tendance à s'empiffrer ou abîmer le matériel, écoperaient d'un malus dédommagement.

Sur cette décision ils se séparèrent, chacun allant récupérer ses effets personnels disséminés dans différentes auberges et hôtels de l'archipel ainsi que faire ses achats privés. Plusieurs heures plus tard il s'avéra qu'Arsenal avait envahi la moitié de l'espace d'un dortoir rien qu'avec ses armes diverses et variées, la plupart étant d'un calibre conséquent. Il se fit donc vite éjecter d'un commun accord dans une cabine individuelle, puisqu'on ne pouvait pas poser un pied à l'intérieur sans risquer de sauter sur une grenade ou se trancher le pied avec des épées au design toujours plus agressif les unes des autres. Saltz se dégotta lui aussi une chambre pour lui tout seul, étant donné que personne ne se sentait très chaud de le supporter à longueur de temps.

Les filles occupèrent donc l'un des deux dortoirs, Mercy étant malgré tout moins motivée à se retrouver avec les deux autres pipelettes, mais son aîné s'était déjà approprié la dernière cabine individuelle par on-ne-savait-quelle manipulation. Dans le deuxième dortoir on retrouvait Artemis et Jeff, aussi peu bavards l'un que l'autre étant donné le silence qui régnait quand chacun se mit à ranger ses affaires.

Au final la répartition des chambres s'était avérée moins sanglante que prévu, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Une fois installés ils ressortirent à nouveau en ville se mettre d'accord sur les achats communs, étant donné que certains avaient une meilleure notion des prix que d'autres. La soirée était déjà bien entamée quand ils en eurent fini avec les derniers aménagements, mais le résultat était plutôt satisfaisant. Edelweiss se dévoua pour la cuisine, exigeant tout de même qu'elle n'ait pas à toujours se la coltiner. Il était vrai qu'il restait encore le partage des corvées à établir...

Ils se retrouvèrent donc autours d'une table, et, une fois chacun servi d'un ragoût à l'apparence douteuse, commencèrent à discuter de leurs prochains objectifs. La seule personne non présente étant Artemis, bien que ses frère et sœur assurent que cela soit normal, et qu'il mangerait plus tard. Dommage pour les curieux et curieuses qui auraient voulu savoir à quoi ressemblait sa bouille sans son masque.

\- Je pense, débuta Edelweiss, qu'étant donné qu'on va devoir se rendre dans le Nouveau Monde pour cueillir des primes plus intéressantes, on devrait d'abord se renseigner sur les bons revêteurs du coin, et leurs prix. Comme ça il nous suffira de compléter la somme avec des captures, ça ira vite à plusieurs je pense.

\- Le problème, remarqua à son tour Jeff, c'est qu'avec le grabuge causé par les amiraux et leurs pacifistas, la plupart des pirates prêts à partir ont mis les voiles, et les autres ne vont probablement pas tarder non plus.

\- Les pacifistas ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre de quoi il parlait.

\- Un genre de nouvelle arme développée par la marine, de ce que j'ai vu ça balance de gros rayons et c'est hyper résistant. Je crois que ça ne s'en prend qu'aux têtes mises à prix et de ce que j'ai pu constater, un seul de ces trucs a réussi à mettre deux supernovae en difficulté...

\- T'es sérieux là ? lâcha Arsenal. Comment on peut perdre face à une vulgaire machine...

\- Moi je trouve ça intéressant, remarqua Saltz, on pourrait en pirater une ~

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit si simple, le démentit Jeff, et de toute façon il faut un navire de guerre plus résistant que le notre pour transporter ce genre de truc.

Le blond fit la moue non sans ranger cette idée dans un coin de son esprit, ça lui paraissait un bon moyen facile de se débarrasser de pirates sans se fatiguer. Déjà que c'était le principal avantage qu'il trouvait à cette alliance, qu'on fasse le boulot à sa place en quelque sorte. Bien qu'il sache qu'il n'avait pas trop intérêt à exagérer, ils n'étaient pas tous aussi débiles que le rouquin.

\- Bon du coup on s'y met demain ? lâcha finalement Mindy.

Ils hochèrent la tête et chacun termina son assiette, discutant entre eux avant de débarrasser la table. Edelweiss suggéra avant que tout le monde ne soit sorti :

\- Hmm j'irais bien me prendre une bonne bière dans un bar moi, qui est-ce que ça tente ?

Elle fut finalement suivie dans son idée par Mindy, Mercy, Jeff et Saltz et ils sortirent donc du navire pour rejoindre à nouveau la ville, en vue de se détendre cette fois. Tous cinq débarquèrent donc dans un bar à l'enseigne un peu abîmée et déjà squatté par un certain nombre d'habitués. Edelweiss se jucha sur l'un des tabourets près du comptoir d'un mouvement tout à fait naturel avant de se commander cinq chopes à elle seule, et les autres restèrent tout de même un peu plus raisonnables.

Tout en regardant du coin de l'œil Edelweiss qui s'enfilait de nouvelles boissons les unes après les autres, Mindy demanda à l'intention de tout le monde :

\- Au fait je m'demandais, qu'est-ce qui vous motive à chasser des primes vous ?

\- C'est si important à savoir ? rétorqua Jeff.

\- Genre la fille a pas trouvé moins relou comme sujet de conversation ! renchérit le blond à sa droite.

Mercy quand à elle se contenta de lui mettre purement et simplement un vent en haussant les épaules, Edelweiss également indirectement, plus occupée à repasser commande. Mindy soupira en se renfrognant puis appuyant son coude sur le bar, y posant la tête.

\- Bon très bien, si vous avez mieux à dire allez-y...

\- Hmm ouais puisqu'on en est à parler de nos "job", lâcha Saltz, c'est quoi le montant de prime le plus élevé que vous ayez réussi à capturer ou tuer ?

\- C'est bien un truc de mec ça, ironisa Mercy, comparer qui a la plus grosse...

\- Bah je ne te demande pas à toi tout le monde sait que c'est probablement ton frère qui a fait tout le boulot, rétorqua-t-il.

Elle grogna, sans doute pas loin d'aller lui enfoncer sa chope dans le gosier quand Jeff lâcha pour détourner la conversation, levant un peu les yeux au plafond en réfléchissant :

\- Moi c'était quelque chose comme 180 millions il me semble... Mais bon, rien d'intéressant, en général sur Grand Line ils ne sont pas assez influents, et les plus grosses pointures sont difficiles à atteindre, vu qu'ils ont des flottes pour les accompagner.

\- Ah ouais, tout seul ? demanda Mercy avant d'avoir confirmation tandis qu'il hochait la tête. Pas mal, avec mes frères on est monté vers les 250 millions.

\- Mouais en même temps ça compte pas, critiqua comme toujours le blond, vous vous y mettez à plusieurs.

\- Tss j'aimerais bien t'y voir, s'en prendre à une cible isolée ça va, mais c'est plus difficile à trouver ou de provoquer une dispersion - évidemment je comptabilise pas les équipages d'ahuris qui prennent la mer sans savoir rien faire de leurs dix doigts -, alors que s'en prendre à un équipage, c'est plus direct. Puis il faut de se répartir les tâches.

\- Mouais, j'me demande bien pourquoi vous avez besoin de nous puisque que vous vous débrouillez _siii_ bien tous les trois...

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Si ça n'en tenait qu'à moi, je traînerais pas avec vous.

\- Et tu fais toujours ce que te dit ton frère ~ ?

\- C'est probablement une question d'argent, grogna-t-elle en éludant la provocation.

\- Mouais c'est ça...

Soupirant d'agacement, elle rétorqua :

\- Bon et toi puisque tu es si fort ?

\- 78 millions, et j'ai pas eu besoin d'aide pour ça, appuya-t-il.

\- Mouais, à mon avis tu serais très bien capable de mentir... et vous deux ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Mindy et Edelweiss.

La fille aux opulentes couettes bouclées étant occupée à convaincre son amie d'arrêter de boire comme un trou, elle mit quelques secondes à retrouver le fil de la conversation.

\- Ah euh... oui bah moi je n'ai encore capturé personne.

L'adolescent éclata de rire.

\- Ah oui très impressionnant en effet, et sinon, tu sais qu'on n'est pas là pour faire le boulot à ta place ?

Elle haussa les épaules avant de rétorquer :

\- _Dixit_ le mec qui a attendu qu'on amoche suffisamment le pirate pour l'achever.

Il fit la sourde oreille en regardant Edelweiss qui essayait de calmer un hoquet, en même temps quelle idée de les enchaîner cul sec...

\- Mouais bon elle on lui demande même pas... y'a intérêt à ce qu'elle règle ses propres factures en alcool.

\- J'avoue qu'elle exagère un peu, concéda Mindy.

\- C'est carrément une pochtronne ouais !

Ils discutèrent - et se prirent la tête - encore un moment, avant de constater qu'Edelweiss commençait à devenir vraiment bizarre sous les effets de l'alcool. Déjà, elle s'était mise à coller Jeff en affirmant que c'était "l'amour de sa vie", le jeune homme en question l'ignorant complètement, plus occupé à siroter une bière. Comme la situation commençait à devenir étrange, Mindy tenta de l'en décoller :

\- Euh... Edel je crois que t'as assez bu pour aujourd'hui, si tu pouvais lâcher Jeff...

A peine l'attrapait-elle par le bras pour la tirer qu'elle se fit assassiner du regard par une paire d'iris magenta, et la lâcha comme si elle venait de se brûler.

\- Quoi t'essaie de me séparer de mon âme sœur c'est ça ? grogna Edel en zozotant légèrement. Il est à moi je te laisserais pas me le piquer espèce de... de fausse amie !

\- Waah j'applaudis ton originalité en matière d'insultes, railla Saltz.

Elle tourna la tête vers le blond, lâchant soudainement son "amour" pour se rapprocher brusquement de l'adolescent. Celui-ci manqua glisser de son tabouret dans un mouvement de recul alors qu'elle lui saisissait le menton.

\- Toi Saltz t'es bien mignon mais qu'est-ce que t'es chiant... et con aussi... j't'aime pas...

Il grimaça en se dégageant.

\- L'avis d'une fille bourrée m'intéresse pas... qu'est-ce que tu pues l'alcool...

\- T'inquiètes y'a pas à être bourrée pour le penser, grogna Mercy qui s'était un peu éloignée de tout ce cirque, les regardant quelques tabourets plus loin.

\- Les pestiférées ne sont pas comptabilisées non plus.

La fille aux tresses resserra les doigts autours de sa bière, se retenant de lui balancer, ce serait du gâchis.

\- Et mon poing dans ta figure il est pestiféré lui ?!

\- Hmm je suis sûre que si on coupait la langue à Saltz, il serait beaucoup plus supportable... marmonna Edelweiss en réfléchissant.

Le blond fronça les sourcils en la regardant de travers.

\- Attends t'es sérieuse là ?

Elle l'ignora pour se tourner à nouveau vers Jeff, se collant vivement à son torse avec des airs de chaton.

\- Mon amour tu as un couteau pour moi ~ ?

\- Non mais elle le pense en plus ?!

Mercy esquissa un rictus moqueur, n'allant certainement pas intervenir vu la tête du blond qui se demandait comment ça allait finir.

\- Moi j'la trouve très censée pour quelqu'un de bourré...

Il reprit rapidement contenance et elle esquissa presque une moue déçue.

\- Bah de toute façon c'est pas avec la précision d'une taupe qu'elle va me faire beaucoup de mal... puis elle a pas de couteau sur elle...

Il se détrompa très vite quand Jeff en tira un à sa ceinture pour le donner à la jeune femme aux cheveux violet sombre. Celle-ci se retourna vers le blond avec un sourire tordu assez inquiétant. Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour, bondissant de son tabouret.

\- Mais t'es malade pourquoi tu lui as donné ?!

\- Au moins quand elle sera occupée à te charcuter elle ne me collera pas.

Visiblement il y en avait qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être bourrés pour être complètement fêlés... Le blond mit une bonne distance entre lui et la fille à capuche à oreilles de chat, tout à fait prêt à lui griller les méninges si elle s'avisait de l'approcher avec son arme. Elle s'avança vers lui, bien qu'il n'eut pas trop à s'inquiéter puisque soudainement elle se retourna, saisissant l'un de ses pistolets, pour tirer sur une pauvre serveuse qui avait eu le malheur de s'approcher trop près de "son homme". Bon, heureusement pour la bonne femme, Edel visait aussi efficacement que si elle avait été aveugle, et elle vida son chargeur sur les bouteilles d'alcool exposées derrière le comptoir.

\- Mais arrête ! s'affola Mindy en lui saisissant le poignet pour lui faire lâcher son arme, grimaçant en voyant arriver le gérant du bar, rouge de colère.

\- Nan elle essaie de draguer l'amour de ma vie ! beugla de plus belle Edelweiss en agitant son arme dans tous les sens, faisant se planquer les clients les plus proches d'eux sous les tables.

Le gérant leur hurlant de dégager des lieux et cesser leur grabuge, Mercy finit par venir lui prêter main forte pour traîner Edelweiss hors du bar, en ne se faisant pas éborgner de préférence tant elle gigotait dans tous les sens.

\- Mais tu vas te calmer oui ?! lâcha la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, prête à l'assommer.

Jeff étant occupé à régler la note auprès du gérant, il ressortit après eux, la jeune femme maintenue lui tendant soudain les bras.

\- Viens m'aider mon cœur elles me kidnappent !

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard complètement blasé tandis que l'interpellé l'ignorait tout simplement, faisant encore plus péter un câble à la jeune femme qui se dégagea soudain en glissant dans sa veste blanche. Elle lui sauta ensuite dessus, tenant toujours le couteau en main, et visiblement prête à le poignarder. Jeff lui saisit le poignet sans peine, la regardant s'agiter et geindre comme si ça ne le concernait pas.

\- Je t'aime je t'aime pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi ?! hurla-t-elle en fondant soudain en larmes.

Puisque ça n'avait pas l'air de l'ébranler ne serait-ce qu'un peu, son regard s'assombrit à nouveau tandis qu'elle se fendait d'un sourire dément.

\- Très bien... personne d'autre ne t'aura alors...

Elle saisit son deuxième pistolet de sa main libre, mais n'eut le temps de rien faire qu'il l'assomma d'un bon coup à l'arrière du crâne, la lâchant et la laissant s'effondrer par terre.

\- Eh ben tu stresses pas toi, commenta le blond.

\- C'est pas comme si elle représentait une menace, répliqua l'autre en haussant les épaules.

\- Mouais, ben en attendant c'est toi "l'amour de sa vie" donc tu t'la coltines pour la ramener.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que si elle se fait attrapée en train de décuver au beau milieu de la rue, elle ne pourra pas te rembourser demain matin, souligna Mindy.

\- Ouais d'ailleurs j'espère qu'elle aura une bonne gueule de bois, marmonna Saltz, j'vais m'venger en lui hurlant dans les oreilles.

\- Pauvre petit chou il a eu peur, ricana Mercy.

\- Ce n'était pas moi qui était planqué à l'écart.

\- J'avais pas envie d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec vous c'est tout, grogna-t-elle.

Mindy soupira avant de regarder la jeune femme par terre, ses mèches violettes éparpillées sur les pavés.

\- Bon, rentrons je pense, ça vaut mieux.

\- Ouais c'est clair, je reprends plus jamais une bière avec cette folle, lâcha le blond.

Jeff balança donc Edelweiss sur son épaule sans vraiment de précautions avant qu'ils ne rentrent à leur nouveau navire. Ils allaient avoir du travail demain matin, s'ils voulaient rassembler la somme nécessaire pour se procurer les services d'un revêteur...

* * *

 **Désolée si ce chapitre vous aura paru un peu ennuyeux peut-être, vu qu'il ne s'y est pas passé énormément de choses, c'était que de la mise en place u_u Dans le prochain chapitre on passe à une autre cible, mais je vous dis pas laquelle, devinez ~ :p**


	11. Chapitre 7

**Hey ~**

 **Je préviens par avance qu'il y aura quelques ellipses dans ce chapitre, pour couper le passage d'un lieu à l'autre qui serait trop lent et pas informatif u_u**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Chasseur de Cœurs.

Mindy envoya valdinguer son adversaire sans grand peine, revenant ensuite vers lui pour lui coller son talon au niveau de la jugulaire, l'observant de haut.

\- Bouge pas.

L'homme en-dessous d'elle n'en menant pas large, il n'esquissa pas un mouvement, le visage crispé tandis qu'il cherchait de l'aide du regard. Aide qu'il n'obtint pas puisque la seule personne qui s'approcha de la scène fut une fille portant à gilet à capuche blanc rappelant des oreilles de chat. Elle bâilla en se rapprochant de son amie, un de ses pistolets en main, qu'elle tenait négligemment à bout de bras.

\- Ah la la j'en ai assez de ces petits pirates de pacotille moi, quand est-ce qu'on s'attaque à quelque chose d'intéressant ?!

La blonde aux reflets légèrement roses haussa les épaules, se munissant des menottes ceinturées à sa mini-jupe écarlate pour immobiliser celui qu'elle tenait à sa merci.

\- Bah, les pirates les plus intéressants ont déserté Sabaody, on n'y peut rien si les nouveaux venus sont tous faibles.

Le pirate en-dessous d'elle grogna, et elle lui envoya son pied dans la mâchoire pour le garder de contester. Elle ajouta :

\- T'en fais pas Edel, encore quelques millions et on a notre revêteur, dans le Nouveau Monde c'est pas la même cour de récré.

Son interlocutrice gonfla les joues.

\- Ouais c'est ce qu'ils disent tous, j'attends de le voir pour le croire... en attendant ça n'empêche pas qu'il n'y a _aucun défi_ , ça m'énerve !

Mindy haussa les épaules, pour sa part au contraire ça ne la dérangeait pas de se faire un peu la main sur du menu fretin. Elle fanfaronnait un peu en face de son amie, mais elle se rendait compte des lacunes qu'elle avait. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'elle s'entraînait, son frère l'avait toujours relativement épargnée et elle s'en rendait bien compte à présent. Si elle baissait sa garde, avait l'attention détournée ailleurs, chaque faille était un risque pour se prendre une balle ou un coup. Alors se battre réellement, même contre de petites primes, lui faisait du bien quelque part, cela la préparait bien mieux.

La blonde se saisit de son prisonnier par le col pour le traîner avec elle tandis que les deux filles retournaient au navire. Edelweiss la lâcha en pleine route pour entrer dans un bar, et son amie ne s'en préoccupa même pas, préférant même être déjà très loin quand elle serait saoule...

La jeune femme aux cheveux crépusculaires s'accouda au bar en commandant une bière, prête à noyer sa frustration de ne pas quitter plus vite les eaux de Grand Line, celles qui 'lavaient vu grandir, quand une conversation non loin attira son attention. Les têtes des deux types en train de discuter lui disaient vaguement quelque chose, sans doute des pirates, mais c'était leur attitude qui l'interpellait. Ils semblaient extrêmement nerveux et perturbés, qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrivait ? La jeune femme descendit sa boisson d'un coup, faisant mine de se rapprocher pour interpeller le barman qui était allé servir quelqu'un d'autre, alors que c'était uniquement pour mieux tendre l'oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Le capitaine est foutu... lâcha le plus grand et musclé des deux en se triturant les mains.

\- Le capitaine ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout du capitaine ! s'écria soudain l'autre avec une voix suraiguë, tandis que son acolyte lui faisait signe de baisser d'un ton. Imagine qu'il revienne me chercher ? J'ai trop la trouille !

\- Hé te plains pas hein, toi t'as pas un trou à la place de la poitrine, et un malade susceptible de te tuer à chaque instant.

\- Ouais... désolé... tu crois qu'il va revenir finir le travail ?

\- Nan j'pense pas, t'fais parti des chanceux qui n'ont pas intéressé le "Chirurgien de la Mort", tss y porte bien son nom ç'ui-là...

A l'entente du surnom, un sourire fendit les lèvres de la chasseuse de primes, il y en avait donc un qui n'avait pas encore quitté Grand Line... Elle se leva en laissant de l'argent au barman, enfilant cul-sec ce qu'il lui restait de sa deuxième bière, avant de se diriger vers les deux hommes.

\- Bonjour messieurs, je peux vous poser quelques questions ~ ?

Le plus grand la surplombant sans peine, il lui jeta un regard mauvais agrémenté d'une balafre à l'œil gauche.

\- Dégage toi c'est pas tes oignons.

Elle lâcha mesquinement :

\- Ah tiens, il se trouve que j'ai un ami chirurgien qui sera ravi de savoir qu'il a oublié quelqu'un...

Bien qu'elle mente effrontément, ses interlocuteurs étaient bien trop effrayés pour y songer une seule seconde.

\- OK ok... qu'est-c'tu veux ?

\- Dites-moi dans quel secteur vous vous êtes faits attaquer, ensuite les détails de l'attaque et de vos adversaires.

 **...**

Les sept autres chasseurs de primes en étaient à faire le décompte de leurs prises respectives lorsqu'une jeune femme surexcitée leur fondit dessus. Mindy était par ailleurs plutôt étonnée de la découvrir relativement sobre, mais n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger qu'Edelweiss lança :

\- J'ai une bien meilleure cible à vous proposer que ces trucs !

\- Hé c'est toi qui chope que des nuls, critiqua Saltz. Alors viens pas nous ennuyer avec ton manque "d'adrénaline".

Elle l'ignora, s'adressant plutôt aux autres avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tous les supernovae ne sont pas repartis dans le nouveau monde, il reste encore Trafalgar Law et je sais où il est ~

\- Pourquoi on irait lui courir après ? demanda Jeff l'air blasé. On a pratiquement réuni toute la somme, pas la peine de s'embarrasser d'un détour.

Elle gonfla les joues en le regardant :

\- Et tu m'expliques à quoi elle sert cette alliance si c'est pas pour un minimum d'intérêt au niveau des cibles ?

Elle ajouta plus finement en se disant que tout le monde ne devait pas partager ses envies de défi :

\- Puis avec sa prime cela nous laissera en plus une marge intéressante d'argent, qu'on pourra se partager plutôt que d'investir pour le voyage ~

Bon là, ça avait l'air déjà d'en intéresser un peu plus. Lawn observa les réactions des autres avant de lâcher :

\- Bon admettons qu'on s'y intéresse, quelles sont tes informations ?

Elle sourit comme si c'était déjà gagné d'avance.

\- Je connais le secteur dans lequel il semble agir en ce moment. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il semble qu'il récupère les cœurs d'autres pirates. J'ai les détails de son mode d'attaque, évidemment elles sont principalement basées sur son sous-marin.

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, dit le blond, on n'est pas en capacité d'aller sous l'eau nous, c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin d'argent. Et évidemment c'est pas donné... Hors de question qu'on aille à l'aveuglette sur les mers pour courir après un type qui ne va sans doute jamais émerger pour nous faire coucou.

Elle le regarda en esquissant un sourire plutôt fier malgré la mine renfrognée du gamin :

\- Justement j'ai une idée. Si on se fait passer pour un équipage de pirate, connu ou non, en hissant un drapeau quelconque, cela devrait l'appâter.

\- T'as trop bu ma pauvre, on va pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup avec un navire à peine acheté.

\- Je doute qu'il souhaite couler ses cibles, il en a besoin vivants. Puis avec la prime qu'on récupérera, si jamais y'a besoin d'une réparation on aura largement de quoi faire.

Le blond fit la moue, l'air pas convaincu pour autant, alors que Mercy remarquait bien que cela semble lui écorcher les lèvres :

\- Je ne trouve pas ça complètement débile, puis c'est toujours bien d'avoir de la marge financière. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Lawn ?

Elle tourna la tête vers son frère, ayant pour réflexe d'attendre systématiquement une réponse de sa part, même lorsqu'elle prenait parti par elle-même. Celui-ci haussa les épaules bien qu'il ne soit intérieurement pas contre une nouvelle rentrée d'argent :

\- Ça mérite de se creuser, on aura toujours l'avantage de s'attendre à le voir débarquer, et de connaître son mode d'action, ainsi que les bases de son pouvoir.

\- Alors ça marche ?

Elle regarda tout le monde les yeux brillants, et ils finirent par adhérer à son plan avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Il ne restait plus qu'à se préparer à prendre la mer...

 **...**

\- T'es sûre que c'était dans ce secteur Edel ?

L'amatrice de félins assise sur la rambarde jeta un coup d'œil à son amie non loin d'elle, qui avait attaché ses longs cheveux bouclés en une opulente queue de cheval.

\- C'est ce qu'ils ont dit, y'a juste à attendre qu'ils se pointent.

\- En même temps tu fais confiance à la parole de pirates, c'est débile ils ont pu nous envoyer n'importe où, critiqua le blond plus à l'écart sur le pont.

\- Ils étaient trop flippé pour mentir...

Elle reporta le regard sur l'océan parfaitement calme, reflétant les rayons du soleil. Ils étaient pratiquement tous réunis sur le pont, hors mis Lawn et Jeff, et scrutaient l'étendue d'eau scintillante en espérant voir se pointer un sous-marin d'un jaune canari douteux. Sauf que cela faisait des heures qu'ils tournaient en rond sans une ombre à la surface, et certains commençaient à s'impatienter. Ils allaient finir par avoir plus de chances de s'attirer des problèmes avec la marine plutôt que d'appâter un pirate...

Edelweiss sauta de la rambarde en soupirant, prête à concéder que finalement ça n'avait peut-être pas été une bonne idée, lorsque le navire se mit dangereusement à tanguer. Se rattrapant de justesse, vite rejointe par les autres pour voir ce qu'il se passait, elle rétablit plus ou moins son équilibre sur les planches du pont. Une masse imposante creva la surface de l'eau juste à côté de leur bateau. Finalement ils n'avaient plus à le chercher, le sous-marin avait émergé et chacun s'était mis sur le pied de guerre, à fixer l'écoutille par où se pointerait l'équipage du Heart.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à voir une bonne dizaine d'hommes en combinaison blanche se pointer sur le pont, et il y en avait d'autres qui arrivaient derrière. Comme toute embuscade, ils attaquèrent en sautant sur le pont ennemi sans laisser de préparation à leurs adversaires, mais ces derniers s'y attendaient au contraire. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que l'équipage, le capitaine ne devrait pas tarder...

Première à riposter, Mindy éjecta un type qui sautait sur le pont d'un coup de pied, l'envoyant valser de l'autre côté et percuter d'autres membres de l'équipage. Edelweiss suivit le mouvement en tirant dans le tas, et s'éloignant ensuite pour ne pas se retrouver trop près, afin d'avoir un meilleur champ de tir. Cela lui permit également d'éviter Arsenal, qui ne s'était pas gêné pour faire pleuvoir les balles avec son arme de bourrin, avant de se faire interrompre par le poing de Mercy qui râla :

\- Regarde où tu tires crétin y'a pas que des ennemis devant !

Surtout qu'avec la précision tout à fait relative de son arme, il avait plus de chance de toucher ses "alliés" que ses ennemis... Le roux grogna avant de laisser lourdement tomber son arme sur le sol, récupérant à la place une sorte d'épée gigantesque renforcée de partout, parmi un tas d'armes qu'il avait mis dans un coin du pont. L'empoignant sans difficulté, il chargea, faisant s'écarter les autres chasseurs de primes qui s'en éloignèrent pour pouvoir se battre sans risquer de se faire décapiter par inadvertance.

Mis à part que c'était un sacré bazar dénué de coopération de leur côté, ils se défendaient bien en face, soudés, ayant une bonne connaissance des arts au combat des autres. Ils n'étaient pas pour autant les seuls à pouvoir s'associer, Mercy et Artemis ayant l'habitude de travailler ensemble, l'une immobilisait certains pirates spécifiques avec ses fils, ses disques tournant autours et éloignant les autres, et l'autre en profitait pour abattre ses haches. De leur côté, Mindy s'occupait de repousser les ennemis à coups de talons, évitant qu'ils n'envahissent trop le pont, et Edelweiss couvrait ses arrières avec ses revolvers.

Arsenal abattait son arme sans qu'on ne lui oppose trop de résistance, ses adversaires esquivant pour éviter de se faire trancher net une partie du corps. Sourire aux lèvres et cherchant à les acculer quelque part pour s'en débarrasser d'un coup, le rouquin vit pourtant son arme lui sauter des mains quand un ours polaire atterrit sur le plat de la lame. Ne se formalisant pas de la singularité de son adversaire, il ne chercha pas à récupérer son imposante épée - le poids cumulé devenant trop important à soulever - saisissant plutôt une grenade à sa ceinture pour la balancer à la tête de l'animal intelligent.

Celui-ci se la mangea de plein fouet, valdinguant un peu plus loin en se plaignant de la douleur. Sans pitié, le rouquin récupéra son arme pour aller achever l'ours. Alors qu'il l'abattait d'un mouvement qui faisant grandement travailler les muscles des bras et des épaules, l'environnement changea soudainement pour du bleu et il se retrouva à la place face à un géant qui le stoppa en pleine attaque, plaquant ses mains sur les côtés de la lame.

Fronçant les sourcils, Arsenal la dégagea, reculant tout en calant son arme sur son épaule et se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'eut pas le temps de se fouler un neurone, lorsqu'une imposante bulle bleue engloba soudain tout le pont du navire.

* * *

 **Mwa ha ha, évidemment le plus intéressant est pour la suite *^* Et Law va avoir une petite mauvaise surprise... ~**  
 **Le chapitre paraît certainement un peu rapide avec les ellipses désolée, mais rassurez-vous il n'y en aura pas souvent des comme ça ^^**

 **A la prochaine ! :)**


	12. Chapitre 8

Hey ~

De retour de vacances ! Voilà donc la suite ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Voleur de Cœurs.

Si les autres connaissaient les capacités de ce fruit et eurent tôt fait de chercher moyen d'échapper à la bulle en se fondant parmi les pirates ou se réfugiant en hauteur, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du rouquin. Il avait dû ignorer ou oublier le briefing sur les pouvoirs de leur adversaire, puisqu'il ne bougea pas vraiment. Se disant que mettre hors d'état de nuire l'utilisateur de fruit du démon suffirait, Arsenal repoussa son adversaire actuel, saisissant une grenade à sa ceinture qu'il dégoupilla avant de la balancer sur le capitaine pirate.

Au moment où celle-ci allait exploser, elle fut comme échangée avec l'épée qu'il avait dans les mains, et sauta à la figure du rouquin qui eut à peine le temps de la lâcher pour se protéger des bras. Il se retrouva violemment repoussé en arrière, le souffle lui brûlant la peau et des éclats venant l'entailler. Rencontrant brutalement le sol et allant rouler plus loin jusqu'à ce que la rambarde ne l'arrête en s'enfonçant dans son dos, il lâcha un juron qui confirma aux autres qu'il était - malheureusement pour certains - bien vivant.

Juchée en hauteur et accrochée à l'échelle de corde, Edelweiss observa le roux, étendu sur le ventre, tenter de se relever en pestant, mais il fallait dire que ses bras sanguinolents n'étaient pas très coopératifs. Elle en détacha vite son attention, cherchant plutôt leur cible des yeux, de là où elle se trouvait, elle avait un excellent champ de tir. Bien installée, elle empoigna l'un de ses pistolets avant de le viser, cependant au moment où elle allait appuyer sur la gâchette, un type en combinaison blanche bondit dans sa direction.

Ne pouvant pas esquiver facilement perchée comme ça, elle changea rapidement ses plans en tirant sur son assaillant, le touchant à l'épaule. Elle lâcha ensuite expressément les cordages pour éviter de se faire éjecter d'un coup de pied. Se réceptionnant souplement sur le pont, Edelweiss saisit son second pistolet pour faire plus de dégâts à son ennemi. Elle n'en eut cependant pas l'occasion, les parties de son corps se disloquant soudain comme tranchées nettes. Bien que ce fut indolore, il ne resta vite d'elle qu'un tas de membres découpés, et sa tête solitaire pesta en rencontrant le bois du pont, c'était bien sa veine tiens.

Mindy avait quand à elle choisi une approche différente, songeant que le pirate n'allait pas découper ses propres membres d'équipage, elle s'était donc rendue là où ils étaient les plus regroupés. C'était assez dangereux en soi, mais en même temps s'il ne pouvait pas la localiser précisément, ce serait prendre le risque de découper ses alliés n'est-ce pas ? C'était en tout cas ce sur quoi elle s'appuyait, et puisqu'elle y était, autant en profiter pour les envoyer au tapis également.

Le fait étant que lorsqu'on se battait au corps à corps et qui plus est avec les jambes, ce n'était pas forcément des plus judicieux de porter une jupe. Et ses adversaires étant des hommes pour la plupart, il y en avait qui ne se privaient pas de jeter un œil... avant de se recevoir un coup de talon aiguille enragé dans la face. On pouvait toujours interpréter ça comme une technique de distraction, bien que ça ne semblait pas la ravir pour autant au vu des légères rougeurs sur son visage de poupée maquillée.

Du côté de Trafalgar Law, le pirate visualisait la scène de là où il était, cherchant des ennemis isolés pour les découper et les mettre hors d'état de nuire, ou soutenant son équipage en appuyant ceux en difficulté, les échangeant de place comme un maître sur un plateau d'échec. Bien qu'il ait laissé passer une pièce sans s'en rendre compte...

 **...**

Les couloirs du sous-marin étaient pratiquement déserts, la plupart de l'équipage étant sur le pont en train de se battre. Il y en avait cependant un, et pas du tout leur allié, qui s'était introduit à l'intérieur du submersible jaune, et s'y promenait comme en territoire conquis. Contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas spécialement l'intention de risquer se faire découper par un chirurgien cinglé, puis un autre point l'avait largement plus intéressé dans ce qu'avait rapporté la fille aux pistolets...

L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds s'arrêta en poussant une porte au hasard, restant tout de même sur ses gardes. Bon, un dortoir, ce qu'il cherchait n'était certainement pas là. Il poursuivit sa route, faisant attention à être discret, passant par diverses pièces à vivre sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait avant de dénicher une infirmerie. Il l'explora de fond en comble en espérant mettre la main dessus, mais ressortit bredouille.

Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un type en combinaison blanche qui dut être plus surpris que lui et à peine celui-ci ouvrait-il la bouche qu'il lui envoya son poing dans l'estomac. Actionnant le mécanisme de ses gants, une décharge électrique parcourut le pirate de part en part qui s'effondra évanoui sur le sol.

Soupirant et songeant au fait qu'il ne devrait pas s'attarder non plus ou il risquait d'en croiser d'autres comme lui, n'étant pas du tout en territoire amical, Saltz essaya tout de même d'autres pièces. Il finit par tomber sur ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de laboratoire privé. Tout y était soigneusement rangé et puait l'antiseptique, il remarqua cependant quelque chose n'ayant rien à voir avec les étagères en fer blanc ni les tables d'opération.

Une caisse était posée contre le mur du fond, et il s'en approcha, récupérant parmi des outils dont il ne connaissait pas toujours l'utilité de quoi faire sauter les clous et en soulever le couvercle. Le blond eut alors un mouvement de recul accompagné d'une grimace dégoûtée, il s'y attendait plus ou moins, mais ça n'empêchait que c'était un spectacle à soulever l'estomac.

Il y avait bien des dizaines et des dizaines de... cœurs humains, là-dedans. Ils étaient tous enfermés dans une sorte de boîte bleue translucide, et surtout, ils battaient encore, à des rythmes différents, et c'était assez étrange et répugnant à la fois. Par curiosité, l'adolescent s'en saisit cependant d'un, hésitant au départ puis au final cela ressemblait à une cage de verre, dans laquelle battait lentement l'organe, ça avait un certain côté fascinant en soi...

Il finit par secouer la tête, marmonnant que pour faire ça il fallait être un grand malade avant de le remettre à sa place. Son raisonnement était simple, il comptait s'en emparer, après tout, c'était tous les cœurs de pirates, ainsi il pourrait se procurer leurs primes sans avoir rien eu à faire, et bien évidemment il ne dirait rien aux autres, aucune envie de partager, qu'ils se débrouillent avec leur supernova. Replaçant le couvercle, il fronça les sourcils en pestant tout haut, constatant la taille conséquente de la caisse :

\- Pff et comment je déplace ce truc tout seul moi ?

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Le chasseur de prime sursauta, se retournant vivement pour assener une décharge à la personne se tenant derrière lui, celle-ci lui attrapant le poignet sans peine pour stopper son attaque. Il grogna tout en se dégageant, reconnaissant l'intrus :

\- Sérieux, Jeff tu pourrais prévenir avant d't'incruster comme ça !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blanc tirant sur le gris haussa les épaules avant de sourire en le regardant.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas été capable de sentir ma présence avant, bref laisse-moi faire.

Il l'écarta pour s'approcher de la caisse, se servant de son pouvoir au vu des plaies qui couvrirent soudainement son bras droit, l'autre étant masqué de cuir noir. Il la souleva ensuite sans difficulté tandis que le blond soufflait, pas parce que l'autre le traitait comme un faiblard, mais plutôt parce qu'avec ça il ne pourrait pas garder ce butin pour lui.

\- Bon on y va ? le pressa l'autre chasseur de primes. Il est occupé, surtout avec Lawn, c'est le meilleur moment pour se glisser jusqu'au navire, parce que ça va pas être très discret.

Le blond grogna son approbation, prenant les devants, si quelqu'un les surprenait, il lui suffirait de l'assommer avec son électricité et ils n'auraient pas de souci à se faire...

 **...**

Sur le pont du sous marin, Trafalgar Law avait découpé une bonne partie de ses adversaires, dont un rouquin persistant, un type avec un masque et son excitée de sœur. Il pensait que l'affaire allait bientôt être pliée, sans trop de victimes de son côté, quand... son second l'attaqua.

Esquivant le coup de pied aérien de son allié, le chirurgien recula en fronçant les sourcils, l'interpellant :

\- Bepo qu'est-ce que tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que cette fois ce fut le géant de son équipage qui s'attaqua à lui, son poing allant heureusement s'écraser contre une paroi du sous-marin plutôt que là où se tenait la tête de son capitaine quelques instants plus tôt. Une mutinerie ? Certainement pas de la part de ses hommes.

Law recula, certains membres de son équipage, confus, interpellaient leurs deux surprenants nouveaux adversaires, les priant de se reprendre et d'attaquer leurs vrais ennemis. Le pirate se mit à chercher aux alentours, ce ne pouvait qu'être l'œuvre d'un pouvoir, il en avait d'autant plus déjà connu un avec des capacités similaires, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de fils, et toute conscience semblait s'être envolée de l'ours et du géant, qui l'attaquaient les yeux vides...

Parcourant du regard les lieux, cherchant qui avait pu faire ça, c'est là qu'il remarqua un type qu'il n'avait pas vu sur le pont tout à l'heure. Étrange qu'il ne se soit pas mêlé à la bataille dès le départ, vu le raffut que ça avait dû faire... L'homme, une capuche tirée empêchant de distinguer son vissage, arborait une grande faux noire calée sur son épaule, dont il faisait tourner négligemment le manche entre ses doigts. Bien qu'il ne semble pas se sentir concerné par le combat, le pirate était pratiquement certain que c'était lui qui avait fait ça. Et quoiqu'il ait fait à son ours il allait le payer.

Il se rapprocha de la rambarde du sous marin, prêt à sauter sur le pont ennemi pour aller lui régler son compte, lorsque le chirurgien recouvrit son sang froid. C'était ridicule de réagir comme ça, et si ce fruit agissait sur lui aussi et qu'il s'en prenait à son équipage ? Non il ne connaissait pas les détails de ce pouvoir, c'était trop risqué.

Le supernova se retourna, se dirigeant vers les nakama qui cherchaient à s'en prendre à lui, et uniquement lui à ce qu'il constatait, esquivant leurs tentatives. Il allait les attirer à l'intérieur du sous marin, il doutait qu'un fruit du démon puisse encore agir s'ils étaient séparés par de l'eau... Il ordonna au reste lucide de son équipage :

\- Repliez-vous ! On va s'immerger en urgence !

Un autre adversaire se manifesta, ne devant pas l'entendre de cette oreille. N'ayant pas envie de perdre son temps, il esquiva la botte à talon aiguille qui manqua le démantibuler, et dégaina son nodachi, transperçant en diagonale la jeune femme qui l'avait attaqué. Tant pis pour cet équipage et leurs cœurs, il ne comptait pas non plus mettre en danger ses hommes, et pour l'instant battre en retraite lui semblait la meilleure option pour leur sécurité.

Le sang chaud lui éclaboussa les mains quand il retira la lame et repoussa sans ménagement le corps d'un coup de pied, l'envoyant s'écrouler sur le pont opposé. Il s'assura du regard que tout le monde lui obéissait, peu d'ennemis étant encore suffisamment entiers pour lui poser problème actuellement. Il profita donc que les deux autres essaient de le tuer pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du sous marin, poursuivi par eux, pendant que ses hommes refermaient l'écoutille derrière leur passage. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils tentèrent de les maîtriser tandis que d'autres entamaient la manœuvre d'immersion, il fallait faire vite... De toute façon, leurs ennemis allaient eux être occupés avec la fille qu'il avait transpercée de son arme, il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle était condamnée...


	13. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Ressuscitée ?

L'agitation régnait sur le navire des chasseurs de primes. Fraîchement reconstituée (après avoir bien crié sur le blond qui s'en était chargé pour qu'il aille plus vite), Edelweiss se précipita vers le corps de Mindy, étendue sur les planches lentement souillée d'un liquide écarlate. La jeune femme avait un énorme trou dans le ventre, et une tâche sombre s'étendait petit à petit sur le tissu noir de sa chemise très décolletée. Elle avait une main sur la plaie à laquelle vint s'ajouter celle de son amie qui s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

\- Tiens bon Mindy on va t'aider...

\- C'est trop tard.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, tournant son regard magenta vers Jeff se tenant juste derrière.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi on va faire ce qu'on peut pour l'aider ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Ça sert à rien je te dis, elle est foutue elle a l'estomac perforé ainsi qu'une partie du foie et l'artère mésentérique est... Bref, même si je redirigeais le flux sanguin ou stoppais l'hémorragie avec mon pouvoir, elle en mourrait... rongée par son propre acide gastrique, pas très joyeux comme mort ~

Il termina sa phrase sur un rire nerveux et sadique fort mal venu accompagné de plaies s'ouvrant autours de ses yeux. Il le contint en s'éclaircissant la gorge, avant de se passer la main sur le visage, recouvrant un peu plus son calme.

\- Hmm, désolé j'utilise mon fruit du démon ~ Mais ça ne sert à rien, faudrait l'ouvrir, suturer et elle a déjà perdu trop de sang pour s'en remettre, en plus on est loin d'avoir un équipement suffisamment performant pour réaliser ça.

Edelweiss croisa les bras en le fusillant du regard, les doigts crispés.

\- Essaie au moins !

\- Je te dis que ça ne sert à rien de se fatiguer, elle est morte.

Ils baissèrent les yeux sur Mindy qui les observait aussi échanger, le regard voilé, avant qu'elle n'aille fixer Edelweiss. Un sourire crispé vint découvrir ses dents tâchées du sang qui lui remontait dans la gorge, tandis qu'elle lâchait d'une voix étranglée :

\- Je... je veux pas mourir... Edel...

Son amie se pencha lui caresser la joue en essayant d'être rassurante bien que sa voix défaillante la trahissait :

\- T'en fais pas... il y a bien quelque chose qu'on peut essayer...

Jeff haussa les épaules, catégorique, pour lui elle était fichue et il ne s'embêterait pas à donner de faux espoirs à une morte. Les autres gardaient le silence, pas qu'ils soient en capacité de faire quelque chose de toute façon, puis ce n'était pas vraiment leur amie, puisqu'ils la connaissaient depuis tout juste quelques semaines. Il y en eut cependant un qui lâcha, le ton assuré :

\- Essaie.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris se tourna vers le type à la faux, l'air agacé.

\- J'ai dit qu'elle était morte viens pas faire chier si tu crois me donner des ordres tu te plantes.

Mercy s'apprêtait à lui réapprendre la politesse quand son aîné leva le bras pour l'interrompre, attirant l'âme de la blonde au visage blafard dans le creux de sa main et la fauchant ensuite avant qu'un léger sourire ne vienne étirer ses lèvres.

\- Maintenant tu as tout ton temps, je l'y replacerais ensuite, morte ou vive, elle s'en sortira, tu n'as qu'à limiter les dégâts.

Jeff le toisa quelques secondes, bien qu'il fasse plusieurs bons centimètres de moins que l'homme aux yeux rouges. Il finit ensuite par soupirer, se tournant vers Edelweiss qu'il repoussa sèchement en lui attrapant l'épaule. Il se servit de son fruit pour stopper tous les saignements, s'ouvrant méchamment la peau du visage ce faisant, avant de saisir le corps inanimé sous les bras et les jambes. Il grogna envers Lawn tout en se dirigeant à l'intérieur du navire :

\- T'as pas intérêt à me faire perdre mon temps.

Edelweiss se redressa en observant sa main poisseuse de sang. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'image du regard de détresse qu'elle lui avait lancé, avant qu'il ne devienne celui d'une coquille vide...

\- Ça va vraiment marcher ... ?

\- Peut-être.

Elle fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux vers Lawn.

\- Comment ça ? Tu n'en sais rien ?

Il haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire.

\- Il n'y a qu'en tentant que l'on peut savoir.

Elle le dévisagea sans rien dire, elle saisissait mieux ses motivations maintenant... Il ne voulait pas du tout lui sauver la vie, il expérimentait juste une des facettes de son fruit du démon... Elle serra les dents, dégoûtée, avant de tourner les talons sans rien ajouter pour retourner à l'intérieur. Dès qu'elle quitta le pont, les conversations reprirent comme au naturel, personne ne semblant réellement ébranlé par les évènements. Saltz suggéra :

\- Bon va falloir que quelqu'un se dévoue pour laver le pont, je recommande poil de carotte qui n'a servi à rien tout du long.

\- C'est toi qu'a rien branlé connard ! s'exclama le rouquin en question en répondant au quart de tour à la provocation.

\- Hé tu me remercieras quand tu verras ce que _j'ai_ fait pendant que _vous_ laissiez filer notre cible.

\- Et t'as fait quoi de si génial blondinette ? lâcha Mercy d'un ton blasé par avance.

\- J'vais vous montrer pas sûr que vos petits cerveaux puissent en saisir l'importance comme ça ~

La jeune femme aux tresses noires haussa les épaules, laissant le blond passer devant. Son frère cadet se dirigea lui plutôt récupérer ses haches de jet plantées dans le bois du pont, certaines ayant encore du sang de pirate sur les lames. Il vérifia machinalement leur état tout en lâchant d'un ton naturel :

\- Hmm n'empêche que si elle meurt, j'récupèrerais bien la viande moi.

Si la remarque lui valut un regard dégoûté de la part de Saltz, cela fit plutôt sourire son frère aîné qui dit simplement :

\- Si tu veux... mais je doute que sa copine te laisse faire.

Ils suivirent ensuite le blond qui s'était rendu dans la pièce qui leur servait de réserve, tant de nourriture conservable que de matériel divers. Y avait été placée une caisse dont l'adolescent souleva le couvercle, dévoilant les cœurs battants à l'intérieur, s'attirant un regard agacé de Mercy :

\- T'es sérieux là ? T'as vraiment des... lubies bizarres.

\- Pff t'es vraiment longue à la détente... c'est ceux que ce taré volait aux autres pirates. Ch'ais pas ce qu'il voulait en faire mais nous ça va nous servir ~

\- Hmm c'est pas bête, confirma Lawn, ce pirate en aura sûrement après eux ce sera plus simple de l'attirer quelque part à notre avantage avec ça...

Le blond le regarda de travers.

\- Hein ? Nan mais t'as fumé, le mieux c'est de les filer à la marine et empocher la récompense sans se fouler !

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules, avec une façon de le prendre de haut qui énerva légèrement l'adolescent.

\- On ne connaît pas les primes associées à ces cœurs, et les rechercher serait une perte de temps, en l'état ils ne nous servent à rien.

Saltz secoua la tête, ne partageant visiblement pas du tout cette opinion, mais on n'accordait plus aucune importance à la sienne visiblement.

\- Bah faites comme vous voulez m'en fous.

Il les dépassa pour sortir, les autres faisant de même après avoir refermé la caisse. Pendant que Jeff était occupé avec Mindy, ils changèrent le cap pour retourner à Sabaody. Même si c'était bredouilles au final ils devaient tout de même poursuivre leur voyage, ce qu'ils avaient déjà suffirait tout juste pour un revêteur, ils aviseraient ensuite dans le Nouveau Monde.

Saltz laissa les autres, se rendant dans sa cabine et verrouillant derrière lui. Il tira d'abord la chaise près du bureau aménagé dans un coin de la pièce, couvert de pièces mécaniques et de circuits qu'il bidouillait pour faire passer le temps, ainsi que quelques avis de recherche et journaux. Il enleva ses gants pour en vérifier le mécanisme, s'agirait pas qu'il les abîme quand même, pas qu'il ne soit pas capable de les refaire mais c'était pas donné.

Ceci fait il les rangea ensuite avant de se laisser aller au fond du dossier de sa chaise en soupirant. Une fois dans le Nouveau Monde les primes seraient plus élevées mais les dangers aussi. Bon il ne devrait peut-être pas trop s'en faire, ils avaient après tout des monstres en leur genre dans leur "alliance". Malgré cela pourtant cette fille s'était faite tuée et sans effort en plus, juste transpercée dans le ventre puis plus rien. En même temps... elle était stupide de s'être précipitée comme ça parce que leur proie allait leur échapper, et c'était bien son problème. Mieux valait penser cela plutôt que de songer au fait qu'un faux pas et les autres ne lèveraient certainement pas le petit doigt pour lui...

Il pianota un peu nerveusement des doigts sur le bureau avant de se saisir d'un escargophone posé dans un coin. Il l'attira à lui avant de composer avec hésitation le numéro puis porter le combiné à son oreille. Il entendit résonner le "bulubulup" un certain temps, le faisant s'inquiéter, mais bon quelle heure il était déjà ? Plein milieu ou fin de l'après midi, elle était peut-être encore à l'école voilà tout. La petite voix enfantine qui retentit soudain à l'autre bout du fil le fit presque sursauter.

\- _Allô ?_

\- Euh... oui allô c'est toi Alyah ?

\- _Oui ! Saltz ?_

Il sourit légèrement en s'installant mieux.

\- Oui c'est moi, tu vas bien ?

- _Oui ! Tu sais Lihanna a fait un gâteau ce midi et c'était trooop bon j'aurais trop aimé que tu sois là aussi pour goûter aussi !_

Il se garda de dire que lui n'aimait pas du tout la cuisine de cette mégère mais la laissa continuer, l'écoutant bavarder sur sa journée, celles qui la précédait, ses amis - ses tonnes d'amis - et toutes les choses qu'elle apprenait. Il ne faisait que confirmer qu'il écoutait bien de temps à autres, l'incitant à continuer sans rien ajouter de lui-même, jusqu'à ce que la question fatidique ne tombe :

\- _Et toi Saltz ? Tu rentres quand ?_

Il réprima un soupir, changeant de position en réfléchissant rapidement à comment repousser encore une fois ce moment sans lui faire de la peine.

\- Je ne peux pas, pas encore, tu sais bien...

\- _Oui je sais, ton travail..._

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel il se doutait bien qu'elle devait se sentir triste sans qu'il trouve quoique ce soit à lui dire, il savait qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant longtemps. Il ne prendrait jamais le risque de l'emmener lors de ses chasses aux primes, puis dans son cas il n'avait jamais pu jusque là s'en prendre à de grosses pointures qui auraient pu réellement augmenter ses économies de manière significative. Néanmoins il en aurait peut-être l'occasion avec cette alliance, mais pour l'instant mieux valait ne pas lui faire de faux espoirs... Alyah brisa le silence toute seule, reprenant d'un ton enjoué qu'il lui préférait :

\- _Enfin c'est pas grave, comme ça quand tu rentreras t'auras pleiiiin d'argent et la prochaine fois je pourrais partir avec toi ~_

Le blond sourit légèrement.

\- Oui c'est ça, on ira où tu voudras, et tu ne manqueras de rien.

La fin de sa phrase ne devait pas signifier grand chose pour elle puisqu'elle se mit plutôt à lui décrire son "île idéale" toute à l'image de ses rêves d'enfant. Évidemment, il n'avait jamais croisé d'île s'en rapprochant sur Grand Line, mais bon, comme on disait, l'argent offrait tout...

Il raccrocha après qu'elle lui ait envoyé une bonne centaine de baisers imaginaires (et où il prit bien soin de ne pas regarder l'escargophone qui lui renvoyait des grimaces de mollusque plutôt bizarres ce faisant). Il le repoussa ensuite dans son coin, puis se leva en soupirant pour sortir. Une fois dans les couloirs du navire il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie voir où en étaient les autres.

Il y retrouva Jeff, dont toutes les plaies avaient disparues, en train d'enlever des gants en latex plein de sang, les jetant tout en regardant Lawn l'air mauvais. Celui-ci l'ignora, faisant apparaître une faible lumière bleutée dans sa main qu'il renvoya dans le corps inanimé de la fille dont les seuls sous-vêtements à dentelle noire restant ne cachaient pas son ventre qui avait dû être salement ouvert. Le blond se rapprocha ensuite voir si ce plan foireux fonctionnait, et fut plutôt surpris de la voir battre des cils puis bouger les doigts, tremblant un peu comme si elle avait du mal à reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Edelweiss, également dans la pièce, s'en rapprocha pour l'aider à se redresser tandis que des boucles blondes encore poisseuses de sang tombaient sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle les repoussa ensuite avant de regarder ses mains, puis son ventre en grimaçant. Elle murmura, constatant qu'elle n'avait plus l'air en danger :

\- Merci...

Jeff haussa les épaules tandis que Lawn ne disait rien, se contentant d'observer. La fille à capuche à oreilles de chat remarqua :

\- Je vais t'aider à enlever tout ce sang...

\- Vas-y doucement quand même sur le jet d'eau, remarqua Jeff, c'est tout frais.

Elle hocha la tête, l'aidant à marcher pour sortir, bien que finalement tout semble fonctionner correctement. Une fois qu'elles furent dehors, Jeff se tourna vers le type à la faux, lâchant sèchement :

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu peux lui permettre de s'animer comme ça... Mais elle est morte, son cerveau est mort, son cœur ne bat plus, elle vit dans l'illusion d'un corps vivant... Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est juste un sursis, ça ne durera pas. Je pense même que sa situation est pire comme ça, coincée dans un cadavre...

Son interlocuteur se fendit simplement d'un sourire suffisant.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu peux bien en penser, tu n'as qu'à lui demander si elle veut mourir, on verra bien ce qu'elle te répond.

Il lui tourna le dos, sortant de l'infirmerie en passant devant le blond tandis que Jeff marmonnait :

\- Elle est déjà morte...

 **...**

Trafalgar Law occupait l'infirmerie de son navire, donnant des recommandations à ses hommes valides et disponibles pour aider les blessées et se chargeant des cas les plus graves. Comme il l'avait pensé, une fois sous l'eau Bepo et Jean Bart avaient repris leurs esprits, désorientés et ne se souvenant absolument pas de ce qu'il avait pu se passer durant la bonne dizaine de minutes pendant laquelle ils avaient été contrôlés. A présent tout était redevenu à la normale, et si certains blessés étaient dans un sale état, ils n'avaient aucune perte à déplorer.

La porte métallique s'ouvrit brusquement sur le passage d'un de ses hommes en combinaison blanche qui s'exclama en s'engouffrant dans la pièce :

\- Capitaine !

Il chercha des yeux quelques secondes avant de repérer l'unique homme en sweat jaune et noir et se diriger vers lui avec hâte. Il répéta encore cinq bonnes fois "capitaine", à demi-essoufflé, avant que Law ne le coupe avec irritation, ce n'était pas le moment de jouer avec ses nerfs :

\- Oui Sachi ?

\- Les cœurs ont disparus !

\- Pardon ?

Le pirate fronça les sourcils, reposant les outils dont il se servait pour refermer une méchante entaille avant de regarder son nakama. Son interlocuteur s'expliqua plus craintivement, ce n'était pas trop le moment d'énerver son capitaine déjà bien tendu après ces évènements, mais c'était tout de même important et il y passerait tôt ou tard :

\- Eh bien, j'ai vérifié à tous les endroits, ils n'ont pas été déplacés et la caisse et son contenu ne sont plus là...

Un silence froid lui répondit, et il ajouta la voix franchement diminuée :

\- Vous pensez que ce serait les pirates qui les auraient volé... ?

\- Ce n'était pas des pirates.

Les membres de l'équipage qui l'entendirent tournèrent la tête vers eux, l'air interrogatif.

\- Mais leur pavillon noir était...

\- Probablement factice, termina le supernova avant de s'expliquer. Ils étaient préparés à nous voir débarquer, et aucune de leurs têtes ne me semble mise à prix. Vu les capacités de certains d'entre eux elles seraient suffisamment élevées pour les rendre reconnaissables si c'était le cas.

Il songeait notamment à celui qui avait pu contrôler ses nakama, un tel pouvoir aurait forcément interpellé la marine. Il devait s'agir soit de soldats testant un nouveau genre d'embuscades, soit de chasseurs de primes. Et étant donné les capacités novatrices du gouvernement, il penchait plutôt pour la seconde option. Dans tous les cas, la priorité restait les cœurs, il en avait besoin, il devait les récupérer. Il lâcha en haussant la voix :

\- Quelqu'un a-t-il vu la personne les ayant volé ou en aurait une idée ?

Une main se leva et il tourna la tête vers un homme étendu sur un lit d'infirmerie. On lui avait ôté sa combinaison afin de soigner quelques brûlures mineures, probablement causées par un courant électrique. Le capitaine s'en rapprocha tandis que son nakama lâchait la voix un peu éraillée :

\- J'ai vu un type qui n'était pas de l'équipage dans le sous marin... un peu avant l'attaque... désolé capitaine, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher... il m'a eu alors que je ne m'y attendais pas...

\- Peu importe, dit Law en croisant les bras, pourras-tu nous le décrire avec suffisamment de précision pour qu'on puisse l'identifier ?

\- Euh... oui, je pense, je m'en souviens assez bien.

\- Parfait.

Le supernova n'ajouta rien, laissant les autres s'en occuper tant que c'était encore frais dans sa mémoire. Étant donné qu'ils étaient plusieurs adversaires, ce n'était pas plus mal de se focaliser sur l'un d'eux, responsable direct en plus. Ainsi il serait plus évident de trouver un moyen de pression ou une monnaie d'échange, afin qu'il rende ce qu'il avait volé...

* * *

 **Et voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ~ Oui j'aime les trucs tordus XD**

 **Le prochain chapitre débutera après une grosse ellipse, je ne compte pas décrire tout le passage du revêteur et de l'île des hommes poissons, y'a rien d'intéressant à y raconter u_u Donc on reprendra directement dans le Nouveau Monde et il se sera sans doute passé une bonne semaine d'ici là ^^**

 **A la prochaine ~**


End file.
